Sanctuaire
by Marry-black
Summary: Crossover saint seiya ou les chevaliers du zodiaque pour les incultes, toalement stupide... pas de résumé, vu que ya pas vraiment d'histoire pour l'instant. YAOI, SLASH, Des mecs avec des mecs bref... LEMON [enfin Kôgaiji trouve que y'en a pas assez]
1. prologue

Bon…comment dire…ce truc est totalement et irrémédiablement stupide…même si ça se voit pas encore. L'idée d'un crossover entre Saiyuki et Saint Seiya m'est venue en cours de Maths, c'est dire si le niveau est élevé…ah oui, au fait, pour ceux qui auraient pas lu dans le résumé cette histoire est totalement et complètement YAOI ! alors homophobes, vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie je vous raccompagne pas.

Kôgaiji : j'espère que tu ne me fais pas encore passer pour un je ne sais quoi là dedans…

Moua : espoir déçu…

Hakkai : plains toi ! moi dès le prologue, avant même que l'histoire n'ait commencé je…

Moua : CHUT ! Pas de spoil !

Allez sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le professeur Nii, penché sur son ordinateur, arborait son sourire sadique, celui de quand il a une idée machiavélique derrière la tête. Sur l'un des écrans, divisé en quatre, se trouvait la bande de Sanzo, chacun chez soi, et sur l'autre se déroulait ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un épisode des chevaliers du zodiaque. Il partit d'un grand rire et fit un câlin à son lapin en peluche, les yeux toujours rivés sur les écrans.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sanzo soupira en remettant sa couronne, les trois vieux croûtons, euh non pardon, la trinité bouddhique, allait encore lui mettre une mission sur les bras. Il soupira une seconde fois et entra dans le temple, la lourde porte pleine de dorures se refermant lourdement sur lui.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kôgaiji frissonna quand Nii sortit de nulle part face à lui, comme à son habitude. Ce type avait le don de le répugner. Le professeur fit faire une courbette à son lapin en peluche et se mit à marcher aux cotés de Kôgaiji.

« Mon prince, vous vous souvenez de Sanzo et sa bande ? »

le prince en question frémit, bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de ceux-là. Il avait assez essayé de les oublier, de l'oublier. au bout de quelques mois, il s'était résigné. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier Goku. Alors autant arrêter de se voiler la face et essayer de le retrouver. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il accueillit la question, loin d'être innocente, de Nii.

« Moui…plus ou moins… » mentit-il.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sanzo attrapa Goku par le col et tout deux partirent vers la maisonnette délabrée de Gojyo, paumée au milieu de la forêt. Sanzo leva le poing pour frapper à la porte mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin en entendant les gémissements qui provenaient de l'autre coté. Il soupira et frappa deux fois plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu au début.

« Gojyo ! Sale pervers ! sors d'ici tout de suite »

ils entendirent des bougonnements et la tête d'un Gojyo plutôt énervé passa par la porte entrebâillée, pour rencontrer le canon du revolver de Sanzo à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Tu as trente secondes pour t'habiller et sortir. Et sans râler ! »

Gojyo leur claqua la porte au nez et ils entendirent une deuxième personne se lever en faisant craquer le plancher puis, un temps après, s'approcher de la porte. Gojyo venait sûrement de virer sa conquête du jour, et elle allait bientôt sortir, en pleurs ou bien outrée, et partir. Comme pour confirmer ceci, la poignée de la porte tourna lentement mais ce ne fut pas une femme en furie qui apparut mais une tête hirsute brune, (nan c'est pas Harry Potter) à laquelle manquait un monocle.

« Salut… »

La mâchoire de Goku tomba par terre. Sanzo pour ne pas faillir à son image de bonze stoïque, ne broncha pas.

« Bon bah au moins, on aura pas à aller te chercher. T'as plus que vingt secondes pour t'habiller »

Hakkai sourit en reconnaissant là ce bon vieux Sanzo, et ferma la porte pour s'habiller, non sans avoir fait un dernier bisou à Gojyo, après ils n'auraient plus vraiment le temps…enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait…

**OoOoOoOoO**

« Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? » demanda Kôgaiji, suspicieux.

« Vous n'avez pas envie de les revoir ? ou plutôt…de le revoir ? »

Kôgaiji ne répondit pas, il n'essaya même pas de comprendre comment il savait ça. Il se plaça dans la machine bizarre que Nii lui indiquait, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les quatre compagnons s'agenouillèrent devant la trinité bouddhique et un étrange nuage bleuté les entoura. Ils sentirent une sorte de flottement puis une violente traction en arrière. Ils atterrirent violemment sur le sol dur (très dur) sauf Goku qui sentit une matière moelleuse et chaude sous sa joue. C'était plutôt agréable d'ailleurs. Il ouvrit les yeux et, quand le monde eut cessé de tanguer, se rendit compte que la matière moelleuse en question était le postérieur d'une personne allongée sous lui. Celui-ci secoua la tête, faisant voler ses magnifiques cheveux rouges. Ho ho…il ne connaissait que deux personnes avec des cheveux rouges. L'une était un sale kappa pervers, et se trouvait juste à coté de lui. L'autre lui avait salement manqué durant les derniers mois…bien sûr, c'était parce qu'il avait envie de se battre avec lui…bien sûr…enfin, là, juste maintenant, il était assez bien, posé sur ses fesses…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les quatre compagnons se relevèrent péniblement et se rendirent compte de la présence de Kôgaiji. Gojyo voulut se battre tout de suite mais Hakkai lui posa la main sur le bras et montra le temple devant lequel ils avaient atterri. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi…bizarre. toutes ces colonnes et tout ce marbre, et ce n'était même pas fermé…étrange. Oubliant Kôgaiji pour le moment, Gojyo restait bouche bée devant le temple. Hakkai rompit le silence quasi religieux quelques instants plus tard.

« Ne, Sanzo ? qu'est ce qu'on doit faire exactement ? »

« Monter tout en haut…et ramener un puissant artefact à la trinité. »

« Et… on est ou exactement ? »

« Ca…je sais pas »

ils montèrent donc tous les marches qui les séparaient de l'entrée du temple, même Kôgaiji qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façons. Après un instant d'hésitation, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison du Bélier.

* * *

bon...ça c'est fait... passons aux choses serieuses

Hakkai : T'as vu, t'as vu ce qu'elle me fait faire?

Kôgaiji : ouais j'avoue...

Gojyo : comme si ca te plaisait pas toi...

Hakkai _rougit _: euh mais ...

bon pendant que mon n'Hakkai d'amour cherche ses mots...vous pouvez toujours envoyer une tite review, ça fait passer le temps allez, à plus!


	2. Chapter 1 : la maison du bélier

Bon voilà chapitre 1…(euh nan en fait 2 mais 1 quand même puisque l'autre c'était qu'un prologue…enfin bref je me comprend)

Kôgaiji : bon alors pour quoi je passe moi encore là-dedans ? _lis le texte_ bon….je vais te tuer…

Moua : mais non…promis dès le prochain chapitre tu fais des bisous à Goku derrière une colonne. _note qu'il faut caser cette scène…_

Mü (qui a aussi lu le texte) : si tu me fais ça à moi alors que je suis ton chevalier préféré, j'imagine même pas ce que tu réserve aux autres…

Moua : t'as raison, n'imagines pas…

Allez bonne lecture…

* * *

Leurs pas résonnaient sur le sol de pierre, troublant le silence de mort qui régnait dans le temple. Goku, un peu effrayé par cette atmosphère étrange, attrapa la main de son voisin le plus proche, qu'il croyait être Hakkai. Il fronçât les sourcils, l'ancien prof devrait se couper les ongles…mais, si Hakkai lui tenait la main, qui est ce que Gojyo était en train de tripoter allègrement, de l'autre coté de Sanzo ? Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit le profil fin de Kôgaiji, un mince sourire dévoilant ses canines aiguës. Il allait lui lâcher la main et s'excuser quand il sentit la le yôkai resserrer ses doigts autour des siens.

Kôgaiji arborait son sourire de conquérant, il embrasserait presque Nii…presque. Pour une fois que ce savant fou avait une bonne idée. Il était à peine arrivé que Goku s'était déjà servi de ses fesses comme oreiller, et maintenant il avait glissé sa main chaude et tremblante dans la sienne, décidément ce coin était bien sympa…si seulement il savait ce que c'était, ce coin…enfin pour le moment c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

L'arrivée soudaine d'un (magnifique) personnage aux (splendides) cheveux mauves le tira hors de ses pensées. Celui-ci ne portait pas la (superbe) armure du bélier, car désormais plus aucun dieu grec ou nordique ne menaçait Athéna et les gens qui visitaient le sanctuaire étaient rarement là pour massacrer tout le monde et capturer Athéna.

Mü était donc habillé à la tibétaine, et détaillait les étranges visiteurs qui le dérangeaient au milieu d'un entraînement. Assez mignons les visiteurs, soit dit en passant. Surtout un, le blond, il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, cet air éternellement stoïque, ces grands yeux transparents, quoiqu'ils étaient violets, pas bleus comme ceux de…Shaka, voilà qui il lui rappelait.

Sanzo renvoya son regard froid au type qui le fixait intensément. Il y eut un moment de silence tendu, pendant lequel Goku se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Kôgaiji et Gojyo glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de Hakkai.

Mü s'approcha et leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Sanzo. Mais le début de discussion fut interrompu par l'apparition soudaine d'un Kiki intrigué.

« Que se passe-t-il, maître ? »

Kiki, accroché à la jambe de son maître, regardait intensément les nouveaux venus. L'atlante glissa la main dans la nuque de son apprenti et sembla se rappeler quelque chose.

«Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Mü, chevalier d'or du Bélier, et voici Kiki, mon apprenti. »

Il poussa le dit apprenti devant lui et comprit instantanément la raison pour laquelle les visiteurs le dévisageaient. En effet, l'enfant était simplement vêtu d'un pagne qui lui ceignait les reins négligemment et donnait l'impression de menacer de glisser de ses hanches au moindre mouvement. Mü regarda un instant son disciple, bouche bée, et s'écria.

« Kiki ! mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ! »

« Ben…je vous attendais… » répondit l'innocence incarnée.

Gojyo étouffa un éclat de rire dans le cou de Hakkai en voyant Mü rougir comme une pivoine et balbutier quelque chose à propos d'entraînement et de pureté et de n'allez pas vous imaginer des trucs bande de pervers ! Gojyo le regarda de l'air de celui à qui on ne la fait pas, tandis que Goku, qui n'avait rien suivi, se rapprochait encore un peu de Kôgaiji. Mü renvoya Kiki en murmurant qu'il arrivait dans un instant, sous les clins d'œil de Gojyo. L'apprenti s'en fut en sautillant vers les profondeurs obscures du temple. L'atlante suivit de ses yeux gourmands le balancement sensuel du pagne jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement de doigts devant ses yeux le fasse sursauter.

« Bon, apparemment on dérange…on va vous laisser à votre 'entraînement'… » dit Gojyo avec un sourire de connivence.

Le chevalier s'effaça pour laisser passer le groupe et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la sortie de sa maison. Dés qu'ils eurent passé le seuil, il se retourna en retirant sa chemise et se dirigea vers les profondeurs obscures du temple, pour aller 'entraîner' son cher petit disciple.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Depuis le seuil de la maison du bélier, les cinq compagnons admiraient la volée de marches qui s'offrait à eux et le second temple, tout petit en haut de l'escalier.

« Wow…c'est haut… »

« J'ai faiiiiim ! »

Sanzo, qui ne perdait pas les bonnes habitudes, donna un violent coup de baffeur à Goku qui, sous le choc, tomba droit dans les bras de Kôgaiji, qui ne s'en plaignait pas, sous les rires entendus des trois autres. Goku frémit et rougit en sentant le corps chaud du prince tout contre lui. Kôgaiji quant à lui réprima l'envie soudaine d'arracher les vêtements du jeune homme avec les dents et de le prendre à même le sol de pierre.

Les cinq se mirent à gravir les marches sous le soleil de plomb. Arrivés à mi-chemin, une bonne odeur vint flatter les narines de Goku, qui se mit en mode super vitesse et se précipita vers la maison du taureau en hurlant :

« Mangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! »

* * *

Mü : nan mais vous avez vu pour quoi elle me fait passer… ?

Kiki : mais vous inquiétez pas maître, moi ça me dérange pas …

Moua : oui bah ça c'est sûr en même temps…qui ne voudrait pas un entraînement de ce genre avec Mon Mü ?

Goku passe derrière la scène avec un panneau qui dit :

« Review, s 'il vous plaît, dites lui de se dépêcher, j'ai faim moi… »

Kôgaiji passe derrière lui avec un panneau qui dit :

« et demandez lui un lemon pour la prochaine fois »


	3. Chapter 2 : la maison du taureau

Et voilaaaaa ! chapitre 3 (ou 2 c'est comme vous voulez mais en tout cas, c'est pas le 1) désolée à tous les fans de Sanzo qui va hélas se retrouver tout seul et oui…enfin nan là il est avec Aldé mais c'est pas pour… enfin vous voyez quoi…

Kôgaiji _tout content_ : Lemon, lemon, lemon…

Moua : ouais voilà, pour ça…

Mü : alors là je m'insurge, moi, ton chevalier préféré adoré et tout, tu me fais passer pour un pervers polymorphe à tendances pédophiles et lui…rien.

Kiki : mais c'est pas grave Maître…

Mü : on ne parle pas la bouche pleine Kiki !

Moua : et après ça se plaint…tsss…

Allez, bonne lecture

* * *

Avant que Kôgaiji ne soit rendu compte que sa main était vide, Goku avait déjà disparu en haut de l'escalier. les quatre autres reprirent leur chemin en haussant les épaules. Au bout d'un moment de marche silencieuse, Hakkai se décida à rompre le silence.

« Ne, Kôgaiji ? »

« mmmh ? »

« Pourquoi tu es là, au juste ? »

« Ooh, c'est encore une invention foireuse du professeur Nii… »

Il se lança donc dans l'imitation du savant fou, un lapin en peluche imaginaire dans les bras

« Mon prince, regardez ma nouvelle invention et blablabla oops, j'ai appuyé par mégarde sur le bouton d'activation de la machine, flûte alors, adieu mon prince… »

les trois autres pouffèrent devant l'imitation de leur ancien ennemi, sauf Sanzo qui se contenta d'esquisser un début de commencement de sourire, ce qui chez Sanzo était l'équivalent d'un éclat de rire tonitruant.

Arrivé sur le seuil de la maison du taureau, ils entendirent deux personnes rire à gorge déployée à l'intérieur. l'une d'elle était sans conteste Goku, et l'autre avait une voix tellement forte qu'ils l'imaginaient assez grand pour casser des montagnes. Il entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers les sons, jusqu'à arriver devant une table ou Goku se bâfrait à coté d'une cuisinière ou un colosse faisait mijoter un petit plat. Ils ne les avaient pas vu arriver et étaient encore dans leur conversation.

« …Et alors là, Chanjo lui répond, laichez, ch'est le chinge qui les j'a mangés ! »

Aldébaran, derrière ses casseroles, partit d'un rire qui fit trembler les fondations du temple et menaça de faire tomber sa toque de cuistot de sa tête. Ayant enfin repris son calme, il essuya une larme qui lui perlait au coin de l'œil et répondit :

« C'est de toi qu'il parlait, non ? »

A ces mots, le morceau de viande que Goku s'apprêtait à enfourner dans le gouffre sans fond qui lui servait de bouche retomba mollement dans son assiette et il se retourna vivement vers Chanjo, euh non pardon vers Sanzo, les yeux immenses et brillants de larmes et la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Kôgaiji dut se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras et lui caresser la joue pour le consoler, de le couvrir de petits baisers, de l'embrasser tendrement et passionnément, de l'allonger à même le sol, de lui retirer un à un tous ses vêtements, de faire courir sa langue habile sur son corps musclé, de le faire gémir de plaisir, de … euh, non, là il s'égarait. il chassât les images qui se formaient dans son esprit et qui menaçaient de déformer son pantalon si ça continuait (assez moulant le pantalon soit dit en passant). Goku oublia instantanément sa rancune envers Sanzo quand Aldébaran lui mit un nouveau plat sous le nez, et les quatre autres purent s'asseoir autour de la table et commencer à manger tandis que le chevalier du taureau retournait à ses fourneaux. Après un repas plus que conséquent, les cinq compagnons étaient affalés les uns sur les autres, sauf Sanzo bien entendu, repus et somnolents. Aldébaran les regarda un instant, attendri, et déclara :

« J'en connais quatre qui ont besoin d'une bonne sieste… »

les quatre en question le regardèrent d'un air reconnaissant et le suivirent quand il se leva pour leur indiquer les chambres.

« Je n'ai qu'une chambre d'ami, mais vous pouvez aussi dormir dans la mienne. »

Goku et Kôgaiji partirent donc dans la chambre d'ami tandis que Hakkai et Gojyo s'installèrent dans celle du chevalier.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, le regard de Gojyo s'illumina d'une lueur qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Hakkai lui sourit et partit s'installer sur le lit, après avoir retiré sa chemise. Gojyo s'approcha lentement, d'un démarche féline et glissa un doigt sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de s'allonger sur lui. Hakkai savourait les baisers enflammés qu'il déposait le long de sa mâchoire, dans son cou, sur son torse. Gojyo était en train de se délecter du goût délicieusement sucré d'un téton durci par le désir quand il décida de passer à l'étape au-dessus, et peu important si Goku et Kôgaiji se trouvaient juste à coté et Sanzo et Aldébaran à quelques pièces de là, il le ferait gémir, il lui ferait crier son plaisir.

* * *

**Note de Kôgaiji : nan, mais, quand je disais lemon, je pensais lemon avec moi dedans, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

**Moua : mais attend, ça va venir…fin de l'interruption reprise de l'histoire

* * *

**

Il descendit lentement, sensuellement, jusqu'au bouton du pantalon qu'il fit sauter d'un coup de dent avant de faire descendre la braguette, toujours avec les dents. Hakkai ferma les yeux et savoura le contact humide et brûlant des lèvres de son aimé entre ses cuisses.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Hnn…Gojyooo… »

Goku, allongé sur le torse de Kôgaiji, (bah oui, y'avait qu'un seul oreiller) ouvrit un œil et soupira.

« Pff…ils ont jamais appris à chuchoter, ces deux-là. »

Kôgaiji sourit et répondit, d'un air étrange :

« Moi, je connais un moyen de ne plus les entendre… »

Goku se releva à demi sur un coude et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Kôgaiji se contenta de sourire encore plus et le retourna délicatement, de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il se rapprocha encore un peu, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il sentait la respiration saccadée du garçon sur ses lèvres, et souffla :

« Il suffit de faire plus de bruit qu'eux… »

« Kô… »

Goku n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin car une paire de lèvre venait de prendre possession des siennes et une langue venait caresser la sienne. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et noua ses bras autour du cou de Kôgaiji qui commençait déjà à lui retirer ses vêtements et à embrasser et à lécher chaque centimètre de cette peau mate qu'il avait tant désiré. Il descendit rapidement le long du torse du garçon et manqua de déchirer son pantalon par trop de précipitation. Goku crispa sa main sur les draps quand il sentit la langue chaude et humide de Kôgaiji s'attarder entre ses jambes. Kôgaiji, satisfait de l'effet qu'il faisait à son aimé, s'appliqua à le faire crier plus fort que Hakkai.

* * *

**Note de Kôgaiji 2 : c'est tout ? mais moi je voulais la suite…**

**Moua : eh ! c'est qui l'auteur, c'est toi ou c'est moi ? bon.**

**Kôgaiji : en plus c'est même pas un lemon, c'est un lime…**

**Moua : Kôgaiji ?**

**Kôgaiji : oui ?**

**Moua : ta gueule ! **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Ouiii…encore… »

Gojyo releva la tête d'entre les jambes de Hakkai et haussa un sourcil.

« C'est toi qui as dit ça ? »

Hakkai se releva sur un coude pour voir Gojyo dans les yeux.

« Non… »

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans comprendre.

« Hnnn…Kôô…encore… »

Les deux amants se sourirent et Gojyo jeta un œil en direction du mur qui les séparaient de la chambre d'ami.

« Eh ben…je savais que le petit ouistiti était gourmand mais pas dans ce sens là…bon, ou en étais-je ? »

Hakkai lui indiqua de regarder plus bas et se rallongea tandis que Gojyo reprenait sa dégustation de son corps.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Quatre as ! J'ai gagné ! »

« Comment ça ? sale tricheur ! »

« Pourquoi sale tricheur ? »

« On a même pas commencé à jouer au poker. »

Avant que Sanzo n'ait pu sortir son revolver pour apprendre au colosse à ne pas tricher contre lui, les quatre autres arrivèrent, l'air encore plus fatigués que quand ils étaient partis. Aldébaran rangea les cartes tandis que Sanzo s'étonnait de la façon dont Gojyo et Kôgaiji semblaient s'être rapprochés. En effet, il rigolaient tous les deux pendant que Hakkai et Goku discutaient, un peu en arrière. Le bonze haussa les épaules et leur signifia qu'ils y allaient. Ils partirent donc tous les cinq en saluant Aldébaran au passage.

« Au revoir m'sieur Aldé ! »

« Salut Goku, repasse ma voir à l'occasion, je te ferais mes spécialités ! »

« Ok ! »

Il sortirent de la maison du taureau et commencèrent à gravir les marches qui menaient à la maison des gémeaux.

* * *

Ouais ! on y est presque ! les gémeaux, les gémeaux !

Saga : je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu m'as réservé…

Kanon : ouais ! qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire à mon frangin, d'abord ?

Moua : la question n'est pas ce que je vais lui faire, mon petit Kanon, mais plutôt ce que **tu** vas lui faire…

Saga et Kanon : hein ?

Moua : je n'en dirais pas plus…et un bisou à tout ceux qui trouvent la citation dans ce chapitre.

Hakkai : moi je sais !

Moua : dis moi à l'oreille sinon ils vont tous entendre

Hakkai : murmure murmure, François Perusse murmure murmure…

Moua : ouais c'est ça ! _fait un gros bisous à son n'Hakkai d'amour et en profite pas mal_

Sur la scène passe un gros panda avec un panneau marqué « **review, onegai** » et s'en va…(pardon, grosse référence à Ranma ½)


	4. Chapter 3 : la maison des gémeaux

Et voilà, probablement mon chapitre préféré…remarque que celui de la maison du cancer s'annonce assez marrant, hein Angelo ?

DM : m'appelles pas comme ça !

Moua : t'facon, pour l'instant on parle pas de toi…retourne dans ta maison, y'a Aphro qui t'attend.

Hakkai : eh ! t'avais dit pas de spoil…

Moua : ça c'est pas un spoil, tout le monde le sait

Saga : bon alors, on commence ? je veux savoir ce qui m'arrive…

Kanon (qui a lu le texte, lui…) : ouais, frérot, commençons…

Bon allez bonne lecture…

* * *

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés sur le palier de la maison des gémeaux. Ils regardèrent un instant dubitativement la double entrée en se demandant ce qui les attendait là dedans et entrèrent, sur la pointe des pieds. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres et s'arrêtèrent, ils avaient entendus un cri. Ils tendirent l'oreilles, totalement immobiles.

« ANOTHER DIMENSION ! »

« voilà, débarrassés de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond… »

« On devrait peut-être aller mettre un mot là haut. »

« Du genre ? »

« Euh je sais pas…'Shura du Capricorne est parti en vacances à Hawaii, il reviendra un jour ou l'autre' un truc comme ça… »

« T'as pas trouvé plus bidon comme excuse ? »

« Nan en fait j'avais pensé à 'Shura du Capricorne vient de se faire envoyer dans une autre dimension par Saga des Gémeaux parce qu'il l'avait dérangé pendant qu'il s'amusait avec son frère' mais ça fait un peu trop direct… »

« Ouais, en fait je préfère Hawaii. »

« Bon bah on va le mettre alors ? »

« Non…pas tout de suite… »

« Mmmh…Kanon… »

« oui ? »

« tais toi et embrasses moi… »

Hakkai rougit en entendant la suite, tandis que Sanzo restait stoïque, que Gojyo avait sorti son sourire pervers et que Goku…

« Tiens, au fait, il est ou Goku…et Kôgaiji ? »

Goku et Kôgaiji avait en effet profité de la pause pour se réfugier derrière une colonne pour se papouiller tranquillement. Les mains de Kôgaiji se glissaient sous le t-shirt de Goku quand ils entendirent un bruit tout près d'eux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

« J'ai entendu un bruit… »

« C'est le fantôme de Shura qui revient nous hanter… »

« Non, sans rire, j'ai vraiment entendu un truc… »

« Laisses tomber, ça doit pas être grave. »

« Je vais voir. »

« Kanooooon… »

« Pas la peine de pleurer je reviens dans 2 minutes. »

Saga fit semblant de bouder et son frère partit, avec un sourire. il se dirigea vers la source du bruit et ce qu'il vit le fit encore plus sourire. les deux garçons s'écartèrent vivement en le voyant arriver, et le plus petit des deux se mit à rougir. Un autre bruit attira l'attention de Kanon et il vit alors les trois autres, à quelques colonnes de là.

« Petit frère, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé… »

« Petit ? » lui répondit la voix de Saga, quelques piliers plus loin, « je suis né deux secondes avant toi, je te signale. »

Saga, un drap pudiquement enroulé autour de ses reins, arriva et suivit son frère jusqu'au milieu du temple, ou les trois autres cherchaient encore Kôgaiji et Goku.

« C'est à vous, ça ? » demanda Kanon, faisant se tourner tous les yeux vers lui, et désignant Goku et Kôgaiji.

Gojyo avait les yeux rivés sur le beau jeune homme, se demandant comment il était possible de faire des jumeaux aussi magnifiques et qui plus est, comble du bonheur, incestueux. Un pincement au bras gracieusement offert par Hakkai l'obligea à remonter les yeux vers le visage de Kanon, qui arborait à peu près le même sourire pervers que lui dans ses meilleurs jours. Saga donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de son frère, l'air énervé.

« Kanon, habilles toi, j'ai pas envie que tout le monde me voit tout nu. » **(Phrase stupide copyrightée Rine-chan.)**

Kanon s'approcha de Gojyo et lui passa un doigt sur la joue.

« Tu voudrais à ce point gâcher le plaisir de ce jeune homme… ? »

Saga, quant à lui, s'approcha de Hakkai et posa une main sur sa hanche.

« Je crois que ce jeune homme en question est déjà pris…et je ne sais pas si ce jeune homme ci serait d'accord pour te le prêter… »

Hakkai chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Saga dont le sourire s 'élargit. Sanzo soupira en voyant venir gros comme une maison ce qui n'allait pas tarder à se passer, et en remarquant que Goku et Kôgaiji avaient encore disparu.

« Bon bah moi, je vous attend dehors…amusez vous bien » dit-il avec humeur.

Les quatre le regardèrent disparaître entre les colonnes puis Kanon reprit la parole.

« Tu n'aurais pas, à tout hasard, activé le labyrinthe, petit frère ? »

« Comment t'as deviné, petit frère ? »

ils éclatèrent de rire et s'en furent vers leur chambre, tenant chacun un garçon par la main. Ils passèrent devant Goku et Kôgaiji à qui ils firent coucou. Kôgaiji ne répondit pas parce qu'on ne parlait pas la bouche pleine, et Goku non plus, parce qu'il était tellement à l'ouest qu'il ne les vit pas.

Les quatre autres se précipitèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux (Gémeaux ? jumeaux ? raaaah, je sais plus moi !) et Kanon se jeta sur Gojyo pour l'embrasser passionnément. Saga quant à lui, plus doux, embrassa tendrement Hakkai, et l'allongea sur le lit, puis il retourna vers qu'il prit par la taille pour l'entraîner sur le lit. Kanon, à quatre pattes, se dirigea vers Hakkai et entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise pour pouvoir caresser et lécher son torse musclé. Saga et Gojyo se léchèrent les babines et partirent les rejoindre, manquant de faire s'écrouler le lit. Saga releva son frère et l'embrassa tendrement Hakkai se rassit entre les deux frères et commença à lécher le bas ventre de Kanon et à descendre doucement vers son entrejambe, tandis que Gojyo caressait Saga.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Pendant ce temps, Sanzo essayait vainement de retrouver la sortie du temple. Il s'alluma une cigarette et raprit son chemin.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Goku fit voler le pantalon de Kôgaiji à travers le temple et se lécha les babines. Kôgaiji l'allongea sur le sol froid et s'allongea sur lui, léchant tendrement son entrejambe, l'encourageant à faire de même.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les quatre étaient affalés les uns sur les autres, essoufflés et épuisés. Gojyo souriait béatement et dit, d'un air de bienheureux :

« Je peux déjà rayer de ma liste de fantasmes à réaliser : 'me faire des jumeaux (ou des jumelles)' »

« Il doit plus y avoir grand chose sur cette liste, déjà que tu as rayé 'Me taper mon meilleur ami' et tout ceux avec 'mon meilleur ami' dedans, en fait »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, et je peux aussi rayer 'me taper des jumeaux avec mon meilleur ami' »

Hakkai pouffa et se libéra de l'étreinte d'un Kanon à moitié endormi pour retrouver sa chemise. Gojyo et lui se rhabillèrent et sortirent de la chambre, suivis des jumeaux. Gojyo fila un coup de pied dans les cotes de Goku pour le réveiller quand ils le retrouvèrent endormi par terre dans les bras de Kôgaiji et tous les six rejoignirent Sanzo à quelques mètres de la sorite, Saga ayant désactivé le labyrinthe. Sanzo regarda d'un air suspicieux les jumeaux, cette fois ci tous deux nus comme au premier jour, qui lui sourirent en retour. Ils sortirent et commencèrent à gravir les marches qui menaient à la maison du cancer.

* * *

C'est un fait, j'adore ce chapitre…nan, en fait, j'adore les jumeaux. (et mine de rien, à quatre c'est vachement plus dur à raconter qu'a trois…c'est drôle, non ?)

Saga : mais c'est pas possible d'être entre les mains d'une perverse pareille…heureusement que c'est que pour un chapitre.

Moua : personne te dis que tu ne reviendras pas plus tard…et puis tu n'étais pas exactement entre mes mains…hein Kanon ?

Kanon _sourire pervers_ : ouais…quand tu veux on recommence, petit frère…

Saga _rougit_ : pas en public, Kanon…

Moua : bon, pendant que nos deux frangins préférés « discutent » vous pouvez toujours envoyer des reviews…(à part Rine-chan parce que les siennes elles servent à rien, mais sinon les gens normaux peuvent le faire, ça fait toujours plaisir)


	5. Chapter 4 la maison du cancer

TADAAAAAA ! chapitre 4 (ou 5…enfin je sais plus trop) bon maintenant va falloir que je réfléchisse pour la suite…vu qu'une certaine personne que je ne nommerais pas (ca commence par « Rine » et ca finit par « -chan »…) ne veut pas que je fasse un inceste de plus, enfin passons c'est pas ça l'important.

Kôgaiji : oui, l'important c'est : est ce que t'as enfin fait un lemon!

Moua : mais y'a vraiment que ça qui t'intéresse, c'est pas possible…

Kôgaiji : euuh, attends que je réfléchisse…

Hakkai : ca y est, on en a pour la nuit…

Kôgaiji : nan, j'ai trouvé autre chose qui m'intéresse.

Moua : Nan ? quoi ?

Kôgaiji _sourire banane jusqu'aux oreilles_ : Goku…

Moua : irrécupérable…et pourtant siiii kawaï

Goku : complètement d'accord

Moua : bon allez, sur ce bonne lecture (de deux choses l'une, vous avez remarqué avec quel brio j'ai esquivé la question ! et Goku, arrêtes de te la jouer Brice de Nice !)

* * *

Ils montèrent l'escalier, en commençant à se dire que ce coin était un peu répétitif. Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison du cancer, Goku fut terrorisé par les visages torturés sur le sol et les parois du temple et se jeta dans les bras de Kôgaiji. Un cri parfaitement indicateur de l'activité à laquelle se livrait son possesseur les fit s'arrêter. 

« Mais c'est pas possible, y'a que des pervers, dans ce pays ! » (et gays, incestueux, pédophiles…on est en Grèce ou on l'est pas) s'écria Sanzo, qui en avait définitivement marre que ses compagnons s'arrêtent pour faire mumuse à chaque maison en le laissant tout seul (ou avec un espèce de grand colosse totalement stupide et nul aux cartes.) Il soupira et tous s'avancèrent en direction des cris. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nez à nez avec un bel homme à demi nu, en train de fumer une cigarette. Les cinq s'étonnèrent car les cris n'avaient pas cessé derrière lui. Le chevalier du cancer leur sourit…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : waaaaah ! DM sourit, j'hallucine…O-O 

Aphrodite : qu'est que tu crois, il sourit toujours quand il est avec moi… _sourire pervers

* * *

_

…Et allait dire quelque chose quand un cri l'interrompit.

« Angelooooo ! tu viens ! »

l'homme à la cigarette se crispa et la fureur déforma ses traits.

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, la morue ! »

La morue susnommée…

* * *

**Note de Kanon** : Quoi ? Aphrodite suce qui ! 

Moua : sors…

* * *

…sortit de la chambre, une rose entre les doigts. Il regardait le dénommé Angelo d'un air sarcastique, et dans ce moment de silence tendu, une petite mélodie jouée à la lyre résonna dans le temple. L'homme à la rose reprit : 

« j'ai l'impression que Mime s'ennuie… »

« Y'a des invités, Aphrodite, et puis…il a encore Misty, non ? »

« Nan, il dit que Mime va le souiller… »

« Et après ce que je lui ait fait tout à l'heure, il se croit toujours pur ? »

« La plupart des spécialistes s'accordent à dire que c'est très bon pour la peau. »

« Dès qu'il veut un soin du visage, il m'appelle… » répondit DeathMask avec un sourire.

Sanzo et sa bande ne voulaient même pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient, quoiqu'ils le devinaient bien, à part Goku qui n'avait rien compris. Bientôt, la musique s'arrêta et un jeune homme blond avec une lyre à la main vint enlacer le dénommé Aphrodite. Il déposa un baiser sur son oreille et fit un signe de la tête aux cinq compagnons en face.

« Tu as abandonné ce pauvre Misty à son triste sort ? »

« non, il est parti se doucher, on en a pour la nuit…et d'ailleurs, il ne veut même pas que je le touche, alors je vois pas pourquoi je resterais avec lui. »

L'air scandaleusement outré de Mime perdait un peu de son effet quand on prenait en compte le fait que celui-ci était entièrement nu et mordillait de temps à autre l'oreille d'Aphrodite.

« C'est dommage, il va falloir lui trouver un remplaçant… »

reprit Aphrodite en jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Gojyo qui lui renvoya un clin d'œil. Hakkai et Sanzo avait chacun attrapé un bras de Gojyo et jetaient au chevalier des poissons un regard qui signifiait en substance « Même pas en rêve ! » Aphrodite soupira et fit une moue dépitée des plus irrésistibles, qui fit resserrer son emprise à Hakkai, qui sentait sa détermination fondre au rythme du doux balancement des hanches d'Aphrodite qui s'approchait. le suédois s'en rendit compte et vint lui caresser sensuellement la joue.

« Ne sois pas jaloux, beau brun, on a jamais dit que le nombre de participants était limité… »

Sanzo commençait vraiment à être exaspéré par cette mission, et il allait bientôt sortir son flingue si ça continuait. Goku et Kôgaiji, quant à eux, n'avaient rien suivi à la discussion et se susurraient des mots doux à l'oreille, tout en se collant de plus en plus l'un à l'autre. DeathMask les interrompit en déclarant :

« Tiens, voilà le Narcisse des hôtes de ces bois. »

en effet, un jeune homme blond au visage étrangement féminin, entièrement nu et encore un peu humide, venait de faire son apparition.

« Pas encore tombé amoureux de ton reflet, bel Adonis ? » le railla Mime, en faisant négligemment courir ses doigts sur les cordes de sa lyre, tirant des notes cristallines sans aucun sens et pourtant mélodieuses.

Misty éluda la question d'un geste de la main et reporta son regard océan sur les visiteurs. Le grand blond l'attirait irrésistiblement. Sanzo renvoya un regard noir à l'androgyne qui le fixait sans retenue.

« Misty, on ne dévisage pas les gens… »

le français se retourna vers Aphrodite qui souriait ironiquement et fit ce geste d'une maturité absolue et d'une classe à toute épreuve consistant à tirer la langue.

« Ranges cette langue avant que je ne fasse des vilaines choses avec… »

* * *

**Note de L'auteur (à savoir : Moua) : **d'accord c'était juste pour le plaisir de faire tirer la langue à Misty, chose qu'il ne ferait pas en temps normal même sous la torture…mais vu que c'est moi qui décide hinhinhin…

* * *

Misty sourit et embrassa passionnément Aphrodite, qui le plaqua contre une colonne. Le temps que Sanzo soupire pour la 28ème fois et se tourne de coté, Gojyo avait déjà coincé Mime dans un coin et Hakkai était dans les bras de DM. Il les attrapa par les oreilles et donna un coup de pied aux fesses de Goku pour qu'il avance. 

« Bon, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps…amusez vous bien. »

Sanzo, précédé de Goku et Kôgaiji, tenant Hakkai et Gojyo chacun par une oreille, passa devant les quatre chevaliers abasourdis, qui eurent tôt fait de reprendre leurs activités après le départ des compagnons. Sanzo ne lâcha les deux hommes aux oreilles meurtries que quand ils furent sur le seuil et, sans un mot, reprit l'ascension qui allait les mener à la maison du lion.

* * *

Allez…va trouver un truc à faire faire à ce pauvre Ayor, si tu peux même pas le caser avec son grand frère adoré…je sens que ça va finir en monopoly, ou alors ils vont appeler Aldébaran pour faire le quatrième au poker… enfin bref. 

Kôgaiji _en pleurs_ : t'es qu'une méchante Ri-chan… pourquoi j'ai pas droit à mon lemon d'abord ?

Moua : mais c'est pas possible, tu passe les trois quarts de cette fic à le câliner et lui faire des papouilles…et tu te plains encore ?

Kôgaiji _buté_ : oui !

Moua : si tu continues à faire chier, je crois que je vais bientôt trouver quelque chose à faire pour Ayor…Goku ? viens voir le gros chat !

Kôgaiji : Ok je me tais.

Moua : bien…

Passe sur le plateau un Hakkai torse nu, air Hyper-mèga-supra-sexy :on, avec marqué sur lui (oui au gros feutre noir) « **Reviews et j'enlève le bas…** » et qui s'enfuie rapidement car poursuivi par un Gojyo qui n'a pas envie d'attendre qu'on laisse des reviews…


	6. Chapter 5 : la maison du lion

Et voilàààààà, le chapitre euuuh… enfin un chapitre.

Alors on applaudit ma 'tite Rine-chan n'à moi qui m'a autorisé à mettre les deux frangins ensemble. Bisou pitite fille. _oblige Kôgaiji à lâcher Goku pour aller faire un bisou à Rine-chan_

Goku : finalement y'a pas de monopoly ?

Moua : euh, nan…

Goku : ah bon…

Bonne lecture quand même…

* * *

Les cinq compagnons montèrent encore les escaliers, excédés par la chaleur et l'effort qu'ils fournissaient pour pouvoir atteindre chaque maison. Ils parvinrent enfin au palier de la maison du lion, Sanzo toujours aussi stoïque, et les quatre autres pestant contre Sanzo qui ne les avait pas laissés s'amuser dans la maison du cancer. Ils pénétrèrent dans la fraîcheur du temple. Et s'avancèrent vers le centre de la maison, cherchant le maître des lieux, Hakkai et Gojyo pariant sur le nombre de personnes qu'ils trouveraient à moitié nus dans ce temple. Ils tournèrent à un coin et trouvèrent deux personnes se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau (pas autant que Saga et Kanon, mais bon…) blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur un canapé, le plus grand déposant de temps à autre de petits baisers dans le cou et sur le front du plus jeune. Hakkai les regarda d'un air attendri et toussota pour se faire remarquer tandis que Gojyo lui chuchotait

« deux, t'as gagné… »

ils s'approchèrent des deux frères qui se redressèrent à leur vue, le plus jeune eu un mouvement de recul en se rendant compte que ces visiteurs les avaient vus, tandis que son frère les présentaient comme Ayor et Ayoros, chevaliers du lion et du sagittaire. Le visage d'Ayor se décomposa en apprenant qu'ils devaient monter, et donc passer par les autres maisons.

« Mais, vous n'allez pas leur raconter ce que vous avez vu…hein ? »Gojyo sourit en entendant cette phrase. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans la maison des gémeaux. Hakkai les rassura en disant qu'ils n'en parleraient pas. Ayoros enlaça son frère et déposa un baiser juste sous son oreille avant de dire :

« Il faudra bien qu'on leur dise un jour, petit frère… »

Le lion s'arracha à l'étreinte de son frère et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Tu es fou…ils n'accepteraient jamais…déjà qu'on est deux garçons…et en plus deux frères… »

Gojyo s'immisça dans leur conversation.

« Si je puis me permettre, que vous soyez deux garçons, de toutes les maisons qu'on a traversé, y en a qu'un qu'on a pas vu avec un autre mec. Et deux frères…vous avez déjà rencontré Saga et Kanon ? »

Ayoros sourit et reprit son petit frère dans ses bras.

« Alors, tu vois, il n'y a aucun problème. »

Le lion fit une moue dubitative absolument adorable qui lui valut un baiser de son frère.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, chaton, tout ira bien… »

Ayor réfléchit un instant et un sourire illumina son visage

« D'accord, je vous lance un défi…si vous gagnez, on vous laisse continuer et j'admet publiquement que j'aime mon frère. Par contre si vous perdez, on ne vous laisse pas traverser le temple et tout continue comme avant. »

le chevalier du lion semblait très fier de lui et une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux. Gojyo trouvait la proposition alléchante et demanda :

« Et tu nous défie à quoi ? La lutte tout nus dans la boue ? »

« Euh…nan…je pensais aux cartes. »

Gojyo et Hakkai s'échangèrent un clin d'œil tandis qu'Ayor continuait :

« Choisissez deux champions parmi vous et on fait un poker. »

« Poker…j'ai pas d'argent. » dit Gojyo

« Moi non plus, petit frère » dit Ayoros

Ayor réfléchit un instant puis reprit.

« Et ben fait un strip poker …le dernier encore habillé gagne. »

Tous sourirent, sauf Sanzo bien entendu, et Goku et Kôgaiji qui souriaient aussi mais pas pour la même raison.

Hakkai et Gojyo, désignés implicitement, s'assirent par terre en face des deux frères et prirent les cartes que leur distribuaient Ayor, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire s'affaissa au fur et à mesure des parties, alors qu'il voyait Hakkaitoujours entièrement habillé, et Gojyo qui n'avait enlevé que ses chaussettes, tandis que lui n'avait que plus que son pantalon et que son frère venait d'enlever son t-shirt. Gojyo eut un sourire carnassier en voyant son jeu à la partie suivante, tandis qu'Ayor n'avait aucune figure. Le lion dut enlever son pantalon, sous le sourire attendri de son frère. Frère qui dit lui aussi enlever son pantalon à la partie suivante. Hakkai perdit enfin une partie et enleva sa chemise, sous le regard gourmand de Gojyo. Le plus jeune des deux frères perdit le premier et jeta son boxer d'un geste rageur à travers la pièce. Il se rassit et se blottit dans les bras de son frère, bien placé pour regarder ses cartes. Gojyo perdit la partie suivante et retira sensuellement son boxer avec un petit clin d'œil à l'intention de Hakkai près duquel il se rassit. Hakkai et Ayoros s'observèrent en silence en prenant leur cartes. Un petit sourire d'excuse se posa sur les lèvres de Hakkai quand il posa sa quinte flush royale. Ayoros, beau joueur, déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de son frère avant d'enlever son boxer.

« Et bien petit frère. Maintenant tu n'as plus le choix… »

Ayor fit la moue et partit retrouver son sous-vêtement égaré quelque part dans le temple. Il trouva par contre Goku et Kôgaiji en plein effort physique. Il secoua la tête et repartit à la recherche de son boxer. Pendant ce temps, tous les autres s'étaient rhabillés et Sanzo était déjà prêt à partir. Ayor retrouva enfin sous-vêtement et rejoignit les autres, résigné.

« Bon…je le dirais ce soir devant tout le monde… »

« Alors je te laisse, petit frère, je vais te laisser semblant de surveiller ma maison…ça vous dérange si je viens avec vous ? »

« Non bien sur » Répondit Hakkai

« Mais faudrait peut être retrouver le singe avant. » dit Sanzo

« Hoi, Goku ! » Hurla Gojyo

« 'eux 'econdes ! » (traduisez 'deux secondes' )

« On parle pas la bouche pleine, le singe ! »

Goku revint quelques instants plus tard, suivit de Kôgaiji qui remettait son pantalon. Il saluèrent le chevalier du lion et partirent vers la maison de la vierge, accompagnés d'Ayoros.

* * *

Et voilà, on en est presque à la moitié ! (presque, mais en comptant toutes les maisons qui sont vides…)

Sur scène passe un Hakkai, air hyper méga over gêné : on, tout nu avec un Gojyo qui protège sa pudeur de ses mains tout en lui faisant des bisous dans le cou et marqué sur le ventre « **Reviews et j'enlève** (là y a '**le bas**' qui est rayé et à la place y a écrit :) **les mains**"


	7. interlude

Désoléééée, je m'excuse platement je me consterne a vos pieds !

Timon : c'est pas je me consterne c'est je me prosterne…

Moua : ah oui, vrai, enfin bref désolée de ce long retard (comment ça, ya personne qui là lit, cette fic ? si !)

Kôgaiji : moi je l'aime bien, ce chapitre…on est pas dedans, on va pouvoir se reposer un peu… hein Goku ?

Goku : ore ?

Kôgaiji : rien, laisse tomber et viens…_s'en va dans une autre pièce en traînant son saru derrière lui _

Hakkai : je tiens tout de même à souligner que ce chapitre est totalement inutile et a été écrit un soir à deux heures du matin après le concert de Naheulbeuk par l'auteur et sa moitié de duo d'inséparable dans le lit de la dite auteur…c'est dire le niveau…je le sais, j'étais là…

Gojyo : qu'oui-je ? _regard noir vers les deux folles qui lui ont piqué son amour_

Moua : _air totalement innocent_ qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer…

Gojyo : bon…viens par là beau brun, on va s'expliquer…_petite lueur dans le regard_

Moua : bon, bah moua je reste avec Sanzo-sama, si c'est ça…

Sanzo : hn…

Moua : _va retrouver son décodeur du Heero-style_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre dimension…

Shura : ouais… _toussote _c'est…c'est grand…très grand…et c'est vide…même très, très vide…

_Tourne sur lui-même_

Shura : c'est moche aussi…c'est plein de petits carrés…c'est violet et rose…c'est moche. Saga, je pensais que t'avais meilleur goût quand même.

: pourquoi tu parles à un mec qui est pas là ?

Shura : euh…_ se retourne violement_ c'est qui ?

: je m'appelle Shura. Ca va ?

Shura : tiens, tu t'appelles comme moi…

Shura : je suis toi, banane !

Shura : aaaaaaah…je me présente à moi-même maintenant…je suis en train de devenir comme Saga…_en pleine réflexion_

Shura : arrête de réfléchir, ça te vas pas ! Tu ne peux pas devenir comme Saga.

Shura : pourquoi ? _Air niais_

Shura : parce que lui, il a la classe !

Shura : _s'assois sur un carré_ je m'ennuie !

Shura : moi aussi !

Shura à lui-même : c'est logique !

Shura : n'utilise pas des mots que tu ne connais pas.

Shura : Une petite partie de devine à qui je pense?

Shura : si tu veux...

Shura : je suis prêt.

Shura : Est-ce que c'est une femme?

Shura : nan!

Shura : un homme?

Shura : oui!

Shura : personnage fictif?

Shura : oui!

Shura : Shiryu!

Shura : waow... comment t'as fait?

Shura : c'est facile, tu fantasmes dessus depuis que tu t'es envoyé dans la stratosphère avec...

Shura : ah ouais, c'est vrai... comment tu sais ça toi?

Shura : Je suis toi, patate!

Shura : ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais...bah on a qu'à faire un action ou vérité alors, puisque là tu gagnerais tout le temps...

Shura : (mais il est vraiment con ou il le fait exprès?) D'accord, vas-y, Vérité. (remarque que je pourrais pas vraiment faire une action mais bon, passons...)

Shura : euuuuuh... à quoi tu pense, là juste maintenant?

Shura : (_soupire_) à la même chose que toi...

Shura : ah ouais, carrément...

Shura : ouais.

Shura : mais t'es un vrai pervers en fait...

Shura : bah ouais, autant que toi.

Shura : mais c'est ta faute aussi, si tu me fais penser à Shiryu...

Shura : qui a voulu qu'on joue à devine à qui je pense...?

Shura : c'est toi, puisque tu es moi!

Shura : c'est ça, retourne ça à ton avantage...et nan, en disant 'retourner' je ne pensais pas à Shiryu!

Shura : bah maintenant, si.

Shura : bon tout ça nous aide pas, maintenant on s'ennuie et en plus on pense à lui...

Shura : ouais.

Shura : ouais.

(gros blanc…)

Shura : talalalatata…

Shura : mmh, ça fait un peu les schtroumfs…

Shura : ouais.

Shura : ouais.

(re-gros blanc)

Shura (le vrai, le con) : tiens c'est quoi là-bas, on dirait un ordinateur…

Shura : bah vas voir, de toute façon on a pas grand chose d'autre à faire…

Shura : une petite partie de devine à qui je pense ?

Shura : Shiryu

Shura : merde…(_va voir le truc qui ressemble à un ordinateur_) ah oui, de près on voit bien que c'est un ordinateur.

Shura : merci j'avais vu, à part qu'il est un peu rose, ton ordi…

Shura : ça, c'est signé Saga, je vais finir par croire qu'il est homo.

Shura : …(mais qui m'a collé un abruti pareil !)

Shura : bon, voyons voir…'favoris' bah, y a qu'un seul site…

Shura : fais voir, c'est quoi ? 'le fan club du chevalier du dragon' ? mmmh, intéressant…

Shura : Le chevalier du dragon ? …Siegfried ?

Shura : si j'avais pu je t'aurais collé une baffe, ouvres cette putain de page !

Shura : ok, ok, pas la peine de t'énerver…oooh ! on dirait Shiryu ! oooooooooh ! c'est Shiryu…

Shura : ouais, et c'est surtout Shiryu tout nu !

Shura : mais il est trop bien ce site…tiens, jolie photo…on voit bien son dragon dans cette position.

Shura : eh bah…je savais pas qu'il était aussi souple…

Shura : ouais…(_ravale sa bave_) tiens regarde on peut s'inscrire là…

Shura : bah vas y ! clique !

Shura : alors… pseudo euuuh, un-bel-andalou-dans-une-autre-dimension…c'est pas mal ça, non ?

Shura : premièrement, tu n'est pas beau, deuxièmement : tu n'es pas andalou, mais pyrénéen…ce qui est moins classe faut avouer.

Shura : mais ! t'es quelle partie de mon esprit toi ?

Shura : la partie réaliste …

Shura : ouais, la partie chiante surtout. Bon, je laisse mon pseudo comme il est. Eeeh ! y'a Shiryu qui vient de se connecter sur le réseau !

Shura : bah parle lui abruti !

Shura : ah ouais, c'est vrai. Salut Shi-chan !

Shiryu : euuh, c'est qui ?

Shura : c'est Shura, ça va ?

Shiryu : ouais, t'es ou là, je croyais que Saori voulait pas de technologie au sanctuaire ?

Shura : nan, elle veut toujours pas, cette garce ! mais là, je suis dans une autre dimension.

Shiryu : ah ouais, et comment t'as fait pour arriver là ?

Shura : c'est Saga, je l'ai un peu dérangé alors qu'il était un peu occupé alors il s'est un peu énervé et voilà…

Shiryu : d'accord…

Shura : eh ! Tu veux que je te montre un site marrant ?

Shiryu : euh, ouais vas y.

Shura : (_envoie l'adresse du site_) amuse toi bien !

Shiryu : mais, mais, mais ! C'EST QUOI CA ! oh punaise, je me savais pas aussi souple…tiens, on voit bien mon dragon sur celle là, coucou Ryû-chan ! et ben…c'est vrai que je suis beau quand même…

Shura : ouaiiiiiiis…

Shiryu : Shura ?

Shura : ouaiiis ?

Shiryu : tu te sens seul hein ?

Shura : ouaiiiiis, comment tu le sais ?

Shiryu : tu t'es inscrit sur ce site…

Shura : comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

Shiryu : tu n'es ni beau ni andalou mais déjà espagnol et ensuite dans une autre dimension.

Shura : ah ouais…

Shiryu : si c'est pas indiscret tu l'as trouvé comment ce site?

Shura : je sais pas trop, c'étais dans les favoris de l'ordi que j'ai trouvé ici.

Shiryu : il est aussi dans mes favoris, c'est bizarre, mais c'est le seul site.

Shura : ouais, moi aussi.

Shiryu : aah ! je crois que je sais comment ça se fait. Un jour le vieux maître m'a dit qu'il avait trafiqué avec Saga pour avoir une connexion Internet gratuite, ça doit être ça.

Shura : ouais, sûrement.

Shiryu : donc si il est dans mes favoris, y a que deux personnes susceptibles de l'y avoir mis. Espérons que ce soit la première…SHUNREI !

Shunreï : oui ?

Shiryu : c'est toi qui a mis ce site dans nos favoris ?

Shunreï : euh, oui, en fait c'est moi qui l'ait crée.

Shiryu : Quoi !

Shunreï : bah oui, qui d'autre aurait pu se procurer ce genre de photos ?

Shiryu : ouais, remarque, je préfère que ce soit toi.

Shura : eh, je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais sur les photos de la page trois, c'est bien Shunreï avec toi sur les photos ? c'est qui qu'a pris les photos alors ?

Shiryu : (_regard très très noir vers Shunreï_)

Shura : et sur celle là, c'est pas toi, Shunreï.

Shiryu : ah nan, aux dernières nouvelles Shunreï n'a pas les cheveux courts et ébouriffés…SEIYA ! meilleur ami indigne ! c'est pas possible, j'étais bourré cette fois là, parce que je m'en rappelle mais alors pas du tout…

Shunreï : no comment…

Shura : va voir sur le chat du site, tiens, y a pleins de connaissances.

Shiryu : oula, j'ai peur… (_va voir sur le chat_) … je-fantasme-sur-mon-meilleur-ami-mais-je-fais-semblant-d'être-amoureux-de-Saori… ? Seiya ! et là ? ti-rouquin-vec-deux-points-rouges-sur-le-front… ? Kiki !

Kiki : ouais ?

Shiryu : t'es trop jeune pour aller sur ce genre de sites ! ouste !

Kiki : mais je suis accompagné.

Shiryu : hein ? par qui?

Kiki : Bah, mon maître, c'est lui qui m'a montré, et là il m'a laissé l'ordinateur pour moi tout seul parce qu'il est occupé avec maître Shaka…

Shiryu : éteint ce truc tout de suite !

Kiki : rooh, pas marrant (_se déconnecte_)

Shiryu : bon, passons aux choses sérieuses…SEIYA !

Seiya : comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

Shiryu : j'ai pas cinquante meilleurs amis qui font semblant d'être amoureux de Saori.

Seiya : pas faux.

Shiryu : tu m'explique d'ou vient cette photo de toi en train de me…enfin de…

Seiya : de te faire du bien ? (_yeux pleins d'étoiles_)

Shiryu : ouais, enfin…

Seiya : à en juger par les cris (soit dit en passant tout à fait adorables) que tu poussais et qui ont réveillé la moitié du quartier… si, tu a bien aimé.

Shiryu : Mais c'étais quand ?

Seiya : au jour de l'an…

Shiryu : mais, mais, mais, il ne s'est rien passé…de plus ? enfin je veux dire tu ne m'as pas…je ne t'ai quand même pas…si ?

Seiya : t'inquiètes, j'avais encore la bouche pleine quand tu t'es endormi, espèce de goujat !

Shunreï : m'en parles pas, il le fait tout le temps…

Shiryu : nan, mais ça va, vous allez pas faire un article sur mes performances au lit, non plus ?

Seiya : moi je sais pas, vu que « monsieur » s'est endormi avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'amuser un peu… j'ai du violer Shun pour me calmer (heureusement que Ikki était mort à ce moment là, d'ailleurs)

Shura : moi je pourraisen écrire un livre…

Shiryu : hein ?

Shura : bah oui, rappelles toi, quand on s'est envoyé dans la stratosphère…

Shiryu : Shura ?

Shura : ouaiiiis ?

Shiryu : arrêtes de te faire des films, il s'est rien passé.

Shura : T'es sûr ?

Shiryu : oui.

Shura : ah… dommage, c'était bien pourtant…

Shiryu : passe les détails merci…

Shura : eh, dis Seiya ? tu m'invites la prochaine fois que tu fais une fête pour le jour de l'an ?

Seiya : ouais, bien sûr, si t'es sorti de ton autre dimension d'ici là.

Shura : eh, regardez, y a quelqu'un qui s'est connecté sur le chat.

Shiryu : c'est qui ? Tigrou-j'ai-243-ans-mais-j'en-paraît-20… ? naaaaan…maître, pas vous…

Dohko : bah si, dire que j'ai du me retenir toutes ces années ou tu étais mon élèves, faut bien que je me venge maintenant.

Shiryu : (_pleure_)

Dohko : oops, faut que je vous laisse, y a Shion qui vient d'arriver, et il a acheté des nouveaux sous-vêtements cette aprèm', a plus les jeunes !

Shiryu : je vais me suicider…

* * *

Bon…. On va passer sous silence la tentative de suicide de Shiryu, c'est trop lamentable. Sachez juste que grâce a Shunreï, il a été sauvé.

Shaka : excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais je viens d'apprendre un truc super important…

Moua : oui ?

Shaka : l'auteur a décidé d'interrompre cette fic pour une durée indéterminée…

Moua : bah je sais, c'est moi l'auteur…

Shaka : ouais mais les autres ils savaient pas.

Moua : bof, ça doit pas les déranger plus que ça…Sanzo-sama ?

Sanzo : hn…

Moua : bien ce que je pensait…quant aux autres, au bruit, Goku s'est endormi, Kô est parti fumer une clope et les deux autres ils ont pas fini…donc bon, y a guère que les lecteurs que ça dérange, et vu leur nombre…enfin bref je me comprend...

Shaka : mais ça veut dire qu'on me verra pas!

moua : bah...ouais...

Plan sur un Goku endormi, un filet de bave qui pendouille des lèvres, sur un lit un peu massacré, avec des grandes marques de griffes ici et là…

Moua : Kawai, n'est ce pas ? bon bah laissez quand même une review, ça peut pas faire de mal (comment ça, l'image n'a rien à voir ?)


	8. Chapter 6 : la maison de la vierge

Yo, minna !

Après ces longs mois d'attente, voilà enfin le retour du sanctuaire, que vous attendiez tous j'en suis sure…

Shaka : ah bah voilà, on me voit enfin !

Moua : ouais, voici donc nos héros arrivés dans la maison de ce frimeur de service qu'est Shaka (mais je l'aime quand même…) que va t il donc se passer on se le demande tous !

Bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tous les 6 grimpèrent donc une nouvelle volée de marches, soufflant et ahanant sous le soleil, pour atteindre le palier de la maison de la vierge, sur lequel ils retrouvèrent un visage connu, se faisant dorer au soleil, son micro pagne soigneusement plié en guise d'oreiller.

Le petit rouquin ouvrit un œil en entendant les pas s'approcher et esquissa un petit sourire.

« Rebonjour, les gens bizarres, salut maître Ayoros »

« Re gamin…alors cet entraînement ? »

Gojyo n'eut droit pour toute réponse qu'à un clin d'œil et un soupir de bien-être.

« A ce point ? »

« Oh oui…mais éprouvant… »

« Je comprend, et le nu intégral ça fait partie de la formation aussi ? »

« Ben oui, c'est une histoire de soleil et vu que le bélier est un signe de feu tout ça… »

Hakkai, qu'une question turlupinait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, prit la parole en essayant d'occulter les lèvres de Gojyo qui se glissaient dans son cou.

« Nee, Kiki-chan, comment tu as fait pour arriver ici avant nous et sans qu'on se croise ? »

« Ben, on s'est téléportés… »

« On ? »

« Oui, maître Mü et moi »

Sanzo poussa un long soupir d'exaspération mais demanda quand même :

« Et si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi faire ? »

« Ben, pour voir maître Shaka évidemment, mais cette fois ci ils m'ont pas laissé regarder comme d'habitude, alors je suis allé sur l'ordinateur que maître Saga nous a donné en échange d'une vidéo mais je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le droit à cause d'Athéna…et alors Shiryu m'a dit de partir alors je suis venu là pour me reposer un peu. »

Après un instant où tout le monde essaya de comprendre cette explication farfelue, Sanzo soupira à nouveau, Ayoros nota qu'il faudrait descendre faire un tour à la 3eme maison, voir ce qui était sur la cassette en question, Hakkai poussa un petit gémissement, apparemment les entraînements spéciaux de « Maître Mü » avaient donné des idées à Gojyo, et Goku soupira de bien-être, les mains de son prince préféré glissées sous son t-shirt lui faisaient même oublier la faim qui le taraudait.

Sanzo donna un coup de baffeur à Gojyo et Kôgaiji alors qu'Ayoros demandait à voir le chevalier du bélier.

Kiki hocha la tête et parti en sautillant vers l'intérieur du temple, suivi du petit groupe, avant de hurler un « Maître Muuuuuu, y a maître Ayoros qui veut vous voiiiiiiiir ! » tonitruant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un Mü au sommet de la classe sortit d'entre les piliers, vêtu d'un kimono piqué à Shaka et en train de supplier le dit Shaka, vêtu d'un kimono identique.

« Non ! »

« Allez… »

« Non ! »

« S'il te plait… »

Le tibétain s'agenouilla auprès de son compagnon pour embrasser un à un tous les doigts de sa main droite, avant de longuement sucer son index lui montrant par là qu'il saurait être très reconnaissant s'il acceptait.

Shaka jeta un œil vers ce regard suppliant et provocateur à la fois et détourna le regard en récupérant sa main, les joues légèrement roses, avant de murmurer un minuscule

« Non »

Mü, conscient d'avoir affaibli la résolution de son amant, se releva et l'enlaça pour pouvoir lui murmurer en lui léchant l'oreille

« Allez, mon Shakanounet chéri d'amour… »

« C'est un non négatif, Mü… »

« Et tu pourras me faire…tout ce que tu veux »

« Tout ? »

« Euh, oui enfin non pas tout…j'ai pas envie de me retrouver privé de mes sens comme la dernière fois…parce que les yeux bandés ok c'est plutôt excitant, ne plus sentir ton doux parfum…à la limite ça me dérange pas, ne plus entendre tes gémissements…je peux m'en passer…mais ne plus pouvoir goûter à ta peau, et surtout ne plus sentir tes mains sur la mienne…plus jamais ça ! »

« Ca va, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un accident ! »

« Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai installé cette étiquette 'ceci n'est pas un sextoy' sur ce chapelet… »

« Ah, parce que c'est toi qui l'a mise ! Je me demandais aussi…Mais ne changes pas de sujet ! tout ce que je veux ? »

« Oh oui mon little Bouddha …tout »

« Bon ok pour cette fois …mais ne t'y habitue pas »

Mü fit un bond de joie et se retourna pour appeler son disciple mais se rappela pourquoi ils étaient sortis de la chambre en voyant la petite troupe assemblée devant eux.

« Tiens, toujours là vous ? Ayoros… »

« Mü, j'aurais besoin de t'emprunter ton disciple… »

Le sourire du bélier laissa place à un désespoir profond alors que le chevalier de la Vierge réprimait un éclat de rire.

« Mais…non…alors que j'avais réussi à le convaincre de…j'espère que ça ira vite ! »

« Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas »

le sagittaire s'agenouilla auprès du rouquin et reprit :

« Kiki-chan, j'ai besoin que tu préviennes tout le monde qu'ils sont attendus au coucher du soleil chez le grand pope »

« Ok…c'est vous qui leur demandez ? »

« nan, c'est mon frère…et d'après ce que j'ai appris pas besoin d'aller jusque chez Aphrodite ni Shura, ils ne sont pas chez eux… »

Mü s'approcha de son disciple et lui murmura :

« Reviens vite, on a un nouveau jeu à t'apprendre »

« Ah ? Maître Shaka m'autorise à jouer ? »

Le bélier hocha la tête et son disciple disparut le sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais j'oublie encore les présentations, les gens bizarres, voici Shaka chevalier de la Vierge, Shakanounet voilà des gens bizarres. »

Gojyo, tenant son amant par la taille, lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Vierge, hein ? je me disais aussi… »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai une propension à être très attiré par les garçons nés sous le signe de la Vierge apparemment… »

« Et bien contente toi de celui que tu as sous la main, ça m'arrangerais… »

« T'inquiète, il me suffit amplement, d'ailleurs celui là ressemble trop à Sanzo…mais je t'avoue que je ne cracherais pas sur un gémeau…ou deux »

« Ou deux, oui… »

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'imaginer toutes les cochonneries à faire avec leurs nouveaux amis, Mü se glissa derrière eux et toussota, leur montrant du doigt Sanzo et compagnie déjà partis vers la sortie.

Ils les suivirent au pas de course et sourirent à l'écoute des derniers éclats de voix qui leurs parvenaient.

« Tout ce que je veux, hein ? bouge pas je vais chercher deux trois trucs »

« J'ai rangé le chocolat liquide à coté de la crème fouettée, mais y a plus de fraises… »

« Merde, faudra demander à Kiki d'aller en rechercher…elles sont où ces fichues cordes ! »

« Elles sèchent… »

« Tu les as lavées ? »

« Voui, elles étaient toutes collantes, c'était dégueulasse… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shaka : ouais…bah en fait on m'aurait pas vu, ç'aurait ptet été mieux…

Moua : raah toujours à se plaindre, celui là…heureusement qu'on te revoit plus après (enfin…je crois)

Moua : bon euuh…étant donné qu'on a déjà déshabillé Hakkai et qu'il s'est fait kidnappé par Gojyo peu de temps plus tard, j'ai réquisitionné quelqu'un d'autre pour réclamer des reviews…

Arrive sur scène un Kôgaiji au regard de braise, qui se lèche langoureusement les lèvres et glisse une main dans l'ouverture de son blouson…

Derrière lui une grande banderole dit : « **vous en voulez plus ? reviews !** »

Ja ne, minna !


	9. Chapter 7 : la maison de la balance

Yo, minna !

Pour me pardonner de cette (trop longue) attente, deux chapitres (presque) d'un coup !

C'est pas beau ça ?

Alors nos héros arrivent chez Dohko, on a jamais été si près de la fin…attention pitite précision, ce chapitre est dédié à la mémoire du dernier neurone de ma moitié de moi…(ça veut dire en gros qu'on voit beaucoup Kôgaiji et que y a Shiryu qui…qui…enfin…fan service quoi…)

Shiryu : ouiiiiiiiinnn !

Moua : kéya, Shi-chan ?

Shiryu : c'est horrible, mon maître il fait des cochonneries avec le maître de Mü, et en plus il va sur un site avec des photos de moi tout nu dedans…

Moua : oui…et ?

Shiryu : bah je sais pas…ça a de quoi vous déstabiliser non ?

Moua : moi je trouve pas…si c'est pour faire des commentaires inutiles comme ça, c'était pas la peine de l'ouvrir…

Bon, bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hakkai et Gojyo rejoignirent leurs compagnons dans l'escalier, morts de rire en s'imaginant ce qui devait se passer à l'instant même quelques marches plus bas.

Ils grimpèrent pour la septième fois de la journée une volée de marche, l'ambiance un peu plus détendue maintenant que Kôgaiji et Ayoros s'étaient intégrés dans le groupe et discutaient et rigolaient avec les autres.

Pour passer le temps, Ayoros jouait au guide touristique et leur expliquait pourquoi les chevaliers avaient été crées etc…avant de conclure par une courte biographie, doyen des chevaliers d'or, ponctuée de gargouillis de l'estomac de Goku et de ses « j'ai faiiiim » des plus discrets.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce régime, Sanzo s'emporta et s'écria :

« Personne n'a un truc à lui fourrer dans la bouche, qu'il se taise ! »

Gojyo se tourna vers Kôgaiji et lui lança un regard entendu agrémenté d'un sourire pervers auquel le prince répondit d'un clin d'œil, c'est vrai, il aurait bien eu quelque chose, mais bon, pas devant tout le monde…

Goku, qui de son enfer intérieur avait tout de même saisi l'allusion involontaire de Sanzo, rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et en oublia même de rappeler à tous la détresse profonde dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis si longtemps.

Kôgaiji sourit à son baka saru préféré et le prit par la taille, se promettant intérieurement de soulager sa faim au plus vite…d'une manière où d'une autre.

Goku rougit encore un peu plus mais lui rendit son sourire et posa aussi sa main sur sa hanche, s'attirant les regards attendris de Hakkai et Ayoros et celui, plus lubrique, de Gojyo.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le palier de la maison de la balance quelques instants plus tard, appréhendant quelque peu ce qu'ils allaient y trouver, mais après tout, Ayoros leur avait dit que Dohko avait 271 ans, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'ils avaient vu dans les autres maisons. Ils se dirigèrent donc d'un pas décidé vers les voix qu'ils entendaient.

« Mouais…préférais celui d'avant… »

« Celui en cuir blanc ? »

« Ouais, avec l'étoile de shérif, c'était mignon… »

ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un petit salon où, assis sur un canapé, se trouvait un homme torse nu à l'abondante tignasse rouge qui fixait intensément un rideau passé entre deux colonnes.

Rideau qui s'ouvrit bientôt pour laisser passer un personnage aux longs cheveux violets et au front orné de deux points identiques à ceux de Mü et Kiki, vêtu d'un mini boxer en cuir blanc, lacé sur le coté, avec une petite étoile de Shérif à la ceinture. Il portait aussi un chapeau de cow-boy immaculé et avait un revolver à la main, sur lequel il donna un petit coup de langue provocateur avant de repérer leurs visiteurs.

« Dohko, je crois qu'on a de la visite… »

Gojyo ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa le jeune homme sur le canapé de longues minutes avant de s'écrier :

« Dohko ? alors c'est lui le vieux papy de 271 ans ? j'aimerais être aussi bien conservé à votre âge… »

Dohko resta perplexe un instant puis partit d'un grand rire avant de se lever pour remercier Gojyo et se présenter. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de son compagnon qui prit un air exaspéré et s'excusa avant de se retourner et mettre une main sur son oreille.

« Allo, oui, Mü ? c'est moi

…

oui, nan, laisse moi

…

oui je s

…

mais ferme-la deux minutes, laisse moi en placer une !

…

et ne répond pas à ton maître vénéré, espèce d'ingrat !

…

oui

…

mais je sais que tu es occupé, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle

…

mais non c'est pas exprès pour t'embêter

…

oui

…

nan

…

bah dis lui d'arrêter

…

deux minutes

…

oui

…

tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit de garder tes barrières télépathiques bien dressées quand tu es assailli d'émotions violentes ?

…

tu te souviens aussi quand je t'ai dit de ne pas faire de jeux de mot aussi pourris ?

…

oui bah c'est pas toi qui te prend toutes les sensations de quelqu'un d'autre dans la gueule

…

nan, ça non plus, c'était pas marrant

…

oui je ressens tout ce que tu ressens

…

oui, même quand il t'a

…

non

…

bah j'ai pas forcément envie quoi

…

sinon je serais descendu

…

oui

…

pis pense au petit aussi

…

Ah il est là aussi ? ah bah bravo !

…

quoi 'tel maître, tel disciple' ? ça veut dire quoi ça ?

…

mauvaise langue, va !

…

oui, bon

…

c'est ça, à plus

…

bizoux

…

oui, bizou-bizou aussi Kiki

…

je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'immiscer dans les conversations des grands comme ça

…

oui je sais Mü, c'est TON disciple, j'y touche pas

…

oui

…

allez salut vous deux ! »

Il se retourna à nouveau et sourit à la petite troupe ébahie.

« excusez moi. Où on en était ? »

Dohko fut le premier à se reprendre et déclara :

« J'allais nous présenter aux amis d'Ayoros. Je suis Dohko, chevalier d'or de la balance, et voici Shion, actuel grand pope et ex chevalier d'or du bélier. »

« Bélier ? encore un ? mais combien y en a ? »

s'étonna Gojyo.

« Ben, si je compte bien…trois. »

répondit Shion.

« Non, quatre ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Goku qui, même s'il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose à propos de son passé, n'avait pas oublié que sa date d'anniversaire était le 5 avril, ce qui faisait de lui un bélier en bonne et due forme.

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira le visage de Shion qui s'approcha du jeune homme et lui murmura, passant un doigt sur sa joue :

« Bélier, hein ? tu savais que les gens de même signe s'entendaient mieux que les autres ? moralement et …physiquement… »

Kôgaiji resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Goku alors que ses yeux se réduisaient à deux fentes noires et qu'une aura de haine pure l'entourait. Une boule de feu prit naissance dans sa main libre et y demeura jusqu'à ce que Shion soit à une distance respectable.

Son visage se radoucit alors et il prit le menton de Goku pour lui offrir un baiser des plus passionnés, suivi d'un suçon dans les règles de l'art, juste pour marquer sa propriété au vu et au su de tous.

Pour briser le silence dans lequel résonnaient les petits soupirs de Goku et les claquements de langue appréciateurs de Kôgaiji, Gojyo déclara :

« En tout cas il avait raison en ce qui concerne les gens de même signe, regardez… »

En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, Ayoros avait mis son bras autour de l'épaule de Sanzo, et lui faisait l'éloge de son frère, qui « même s'il avait l'air comme ça, était un bon gars, gentil comme un cœur, fidèle en amour et en amitié, courageux comme pas un, sexy à en damner un saint etc etc… »

Sanzo, stoïque comme à son habitude, se risqua tout de même à jeter un œil du coté de son épaule gauche, où se trouvait appuyé le chevalier du sagittaire, mais détourna immédiatement les yeux quand il croisa son regard, une minuscule rougeur naissant sur ses joues.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Goku, le tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son amant, ouvrit un œil et fut témoin de cet étalage d'émotion.

Il ne put retenir le fou rire qui le prit et étonna quelque peu Kôgaiji.

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ça chatouille ? »

« Nan, c'est…c'est…Sanzo ! »

Personne ne put rien tirer de plus au garçon plié en quatre par terre, se tenant les côtes.

Kôgaiji n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question et dut se contenter du haussement d'épaules de Sanzo, car un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs venait de débouler dans le temple en hurlant :

« Maîîîîître ! »

« Shiryu ? »

Dohko, qui s'apprêtait à prendre congé de ces gens bizarres pour retourner jouer aux cow-boys et aux indiens avec Shion, se retourna et déglutit difficilement.

Shiryu se tenait appuyé contre un pilier, sa chemise à la main à cause de la chaleur, sa longue chevelure de jais éparpillée sur son torse, essoufflé, les joues rouges. Il ouvrit un œil et observa son maître, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« T'es…t'es venu en courant ou quoi ? »

« Oui…j'ai promis à Shunreï de revenir avant la nuit »

« Ah…oui, c'est sûr…qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

« J'ai…j'ai cassé un pic… »

répondit-il, penaud, en détournant les yeux et se tordant les mains.

« ENCORE ! mais c'est pas possible ! on va bientôt appeler ce bled 'l'endroit où y avait cinq pics avant qu'un brise-fer nommé Shiryu ne passe par là' ! »

« Désolé maître… »

Soudain un éclair de génie traversa l'esprit embrumé par la vision de son disciple torse nu tout en sueur et compagnie de Dohko.

« Tu peux être désolé, mais je viens de trouver une punition tout à fait appropriée … viens par là…Shion ! tu viens ? »

Traînant son élève perplexe quant à la teneur de la punition en question, Dohko s'en fut vers les profondeurs obscures du temple en faisant un dernier signe aux six visiteurs qui se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Moua : bon là faudra quand même patienter un peu plus pour avoir la suite et, qu'est ce qu'il y a Goku ?

Goku : c'est quoi la punition pour Shiryu, j'ai pas compris moi…

Moua : va demander à Kô, il va te montrer (lapsus, j'ai failli oublier le 'r' lol) mais avant laisse le faire la réclame pour les reviews…comme on en a eu beaucoup au dernier chapitre (2 oui, ça fait beaucoup, pour cette fic…surtout en une heure…)

Arrive donc sur scène Kôgaiji, qui enlève lascivement son blouson et se caresse le torse, les yeux fermé, la bouche entrouverte…avec derrière lui une nouvelle banderole qui dit : « **encore ? vous savez quoi faire pour ça…** »

Ja ne, minna !


	10. Chapter 8 : la maison du scorpion

Yo, Minna !

Ah vous l'attendiez avec impatience celui là, n'est ce pas ? (allez, faites moi plaisir, dites oui…)

Nos héros arrivent chez Milo, le scorpion, et Gojyo s'en réjouit d'avance…

Allez, plus que deux chapitres et après je vous laisse tranquille promis…

Kôgaiji : et mon lemon, il vient quand !

Ri-chan : jamais si tu continue a râler ! il est prévu dans le chapitre suivant, mais je pourrais très bien l'enlever !

Kôgaiji : ok, je me tais, je suis sage, je dis plus rien…

Ri-chan : bien…bon maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

En montant une nouvelle fois les marches, Gojyo fit la somme des maisons qui leur restait à visiter, et donc des escaliers à monter et poussa un long soupir désespéré à la fin de son calcul.

« Et en plus y aura plein de maisons vides en montant…plus de quoi s'amuser. »

Sa remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part de Sanzo et un sourire amusé d'Ayoros.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Gojyo, Milo n'est pas du genre à s'interrompre dans ses « activités » parce qu'il y a des visiteurs… »

Un sourire graveleux lui répondit et Goku haussa un sourcil.

« Ne, Gojyo ? c'est quoi les activités en question ?…j'ai pas compris moi… »

« Ben tu lui demandera en arrivant…je suis sûr qu'il se fera une joie de t'apprendre… »

« Nan, il s'en passera…il a déjà un bon professeur en la matière… »

Kôgaiji et Gojyo s'échangèrent un clin d'œil alors que le prince resserrait son emprise sur la taille d'un Goku qui ne comprenait toujours pas un traître mot de la discussion en cours…

Sanzo poussa un énième soupir de désespoir et ce fut sur un petit rire d'Ayoros qu'ils atteignirent le palier de la maison du Scorpion.

A peine entrés ils entendirent résonner des bruits de vaisselle et autre argenterie.

« Et voilà ! une bonne chose de faite ! »

« Camus ? »

« Moui ? »

« Merci pour le coup de main… »

« T'inquiète, j'attend bien une compensation… »

« Ah…ça tombe bien, j'avais une petite idée… »

« Quel genre ? »

« Tu ne devine vraiment pas ? »

« Milo…on est dans une cuisine… »

« Erreur, très cher, on est dans MA cuisine… »

« Qu'on vient de ranger… »

« Justement, ça fera plus de place…et puis c'est ma cuisine, j'y fais ce que je veux ! »

« Et moi, bien sur, j'ai pas mon mot à dire… »

« Pourquoi, tu voulais faire quoi, toi ? »

« Mmh, je sais pas, ça par exemple… »

« Cammmmph ! »

« Oui ? »

« Mh, j'aime quand tu es directif comme ça, Camus-senseï »

« Et tu vas voir, le senseï a beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre… »

« Alors vas y mon petit glaçon, je suis tout ouïe. »

« Leçon n°1 : la glace, ça peut brûler… »

« J'en « brûle » déjà d'impatience… »

Un bruit de chemise tombant sur le sol leur parvint de la cuisine, puis des sons humides agrémentés de soupirs et gémissements.

« Camus…s'il te plait…plus ! »

« Leçon n°2 : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… »

Un bruit de ceinture qu'on déboucle se fit entendre et ce fut le retour des petits bruits mouillés et des gémissements de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement indigné se fasse entendre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? continue ! »

« Leçon n°3 : il faut savoir s'arrêter à temps… »

Milo faillit s'étouffer en entendant cette phrase.

« Pardon ! »

« Y a des gens, Milo »

« Et alors ? ils sont pas censés savoir qu'on est là…continue ! »

« Y a Ayoros dans le lot… »

« Et ben justement, il connaît la maison, pas besoin de les voir…steuplait ! »

« nan ! »

« Mais ! de toutes façons je peux pas aller les voir dans cet état…nan, ne touche pas à cette ceinture…ben tu vois, même le pantalon fermé ça se voit, et pas qu'un peu…je peux pas y aller je vais choquer des gens ! »

« Pas faux… »

« Content de voir que tu retrouve la raison…alors maintenant tu vas enlever cette ceinture, déboutonner ce pantalon et activer tes jolies petites lèvres à autre chose que parler pour ne rien dire… »

« Trop long, j'ai mieux comme technique… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Camus j'aime pas quand tu souris comme ça…qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce verre d'eau ? pose ce verre tout de suite !

non, non, non, non, pas les glaçons, pas les glaçoooooons ! »

s'ensuivirent un bruit d'éclaboussure et un hurlement suraigu qui résonna dans toute la maison.

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut le dos de tous les garçons présents, sauf Goku qui n'avait rien compris à part le fait que les deux occupants du temple étaient dans la cuisine et qu'il aurait bien voulu les y rejoindre.

Un gargouillement de son estomac confirma cette pensée, et il crut bon de le faire comprendre à tous.

« Harae…Aie ! »

« Urusai, baka saru ! »

Sanzo avait l'air plus énervé que d'habitude, le baffeur était parti plus vite. Il répondit au regard noir que lui lançait Kôgaiji par un autre regard tout aussi noir.

Tandis que les deux hommes se défiaient du regard, Ayoros se faufila derrière l'adolescent et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le combat muet qui faisait rage entre Sanzo et Kôgaiji fut rompu quand les deux participants de tournèrent vers Goku qui venait de crier :

« C'est vrai ? »

le jeune homme regardait le chevalier du sagittaire qui hocha la tête, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et un sourire béat peint sur les lèvres.

Ayoros ébouriffa la tête du garçon et partit saluer les deux nouveaux arrivants qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

L'un d'eux était torse nu et arborait une grosse tache humide sur le devant de son pantalon ainsi qu'un air bougon, le second avait un sourire en coin et vint saluer Ayoros, qui leur présenta les nouveaux venus.

Gojyo, les présentations faites, ne put s'empêcher de lancer un :

« je m'en doutais ! »

A la cantonade.

« Et de quoi ? »

Demanda Hakkai.

« Et ben je savais que le chevalier du scorpion ne pouvait être que le plus beau et classe et super cool de tout ce bled… »

Milo quitta son air boudeur pour ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés vers le kappa puis à la vue du clin d'œil de celui-ci lui offrir le plus beau de ses sourires charmeurs.

« Ah bah en voilà un au moins qui sait reconnaître les belles choses ! »

Hakkai et Camus levèrent en même temps les yeux au ciel à la vue des deux scorpions qui se jetaient mutuellement des fleurs, avant d'échanger un regard exaspéré et un petit sourire, ces deux là étaient vraiment les mêmes…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Goku et Kôgaiji, qui commençaient à s'ennuyer ferme, avaient recommencé à se faire des câlins et des papouilles de plus en plus osés, Ayoros profitait du spectacle, Sanzô avait sorti son baffeur et se demandait lequel frapper en premier, le singe qui gémissait trop fort où le yôkai qui se prenait pour un vampire…ou les deux en même temps…

Quant à Milo et Gojyo, ils étaient en pleurs dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en train de raconter les malheurs que leur faisaient vivre leurs petits amis respectifs…

« Snirfl…t'façons, Gojyo, mon pote, y a que toi qui me comprend… »

« Ouais et pis…et pis d'abord on est exploité tous les deux…hein c'est vrai ? »

…Petits amis qui se tenaient tous deux appuyés contre une colonne, un air désespéré peint sur les traits, en train de secouer la tête…

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre deux ivrognes un soir de beuverie… »

« Je veux même pas les imaginer bourrés, ces deux là… »

Un même soupir s'échappa de leurs lèvres et puis…après quelques instants de réflexion, ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, faisant s'arrêter dans leurs activité tous les autres occupants du sanctuaire, même Sanzô qui se faisait un devoir de donner le même nombre de coups de baffeur à ses deux victimes.

Quand enfin Camus et Hakkai se furent calmés, tentant de penser à autre chose qu'un Milo et un Gojyo ivres en train de chanter des chansons paillardes, Sanzo profita de l'accalmie pour annoncer leur départ prochain, provoquant un soupir déçu des deux meilleurs-amis-du-monde-depuis-cinq-minutes, qui avaient encore pleins de choses à se raconter.

Sanzo n'en tint pas compte et partit, tirant Goku par le col, en direction de la maison du sagittaire.

* * *

Boooon…

Encore une bonne chose de faite, bientôt la maison du sagittaire, le lemon arrive enfin…

Arrive sur scène un Kôgaiji toujours aussi sexy, au regard à faire fondre même le glacier des neiges éternelles et grâce auquel Hyôga aurait eu moins de mal à récupérer son armure, torse nu, quelques gouttes de sueur roulant sur son torse halé, le pantalon ouvert et une main glissée à l'intérieur pour en écarter un pan et laisser entrevoir un boxer noir si moulant qu'on le croirait peint à même la peau.

Derrière lui une pancarte dit « **Bon alors vous le voulez ce lemon, oui ou crotte ? REVIEWS !** »

Ri-chan : bon, bah si avec ça on a pas de reviews, c'est à désespérer…Goku ne t'appuie pas sur moi, t'es lourd, supporte ta jeunesse, merde !

Goku : gaaaaah…

Ri-chan : Hein ? qu'est ce que tu…mais beeeeeeeeeeeerkk ! il me bave dessuuuuuuuuuuuuus c'est dégueuuuuuuuu ! _coup de baffeur piqué à Sanzo-sama_

Ja ne, Minna !


	11. Chapter 9 : la maison du sagittaire

Yo ! Minna !

Vous l'attendiez tous je le sais, et bien juste pour le plaisir de vos petits n'oeils ébahis, voiciiiiiiii _roulement de tambour_ : la maison du sagittaire !!!

Kôgaiji _en faisant craquer a peu près toutes les articulations de son corps_ : ouais, moi je l'attendais…on y va, on y va ????

Goku _qui n'a pas très bien compris le pourquoi du comment de la chose_ : euh ben…oui…

Kôgaiji _sourire carnassier_ : bieeen… _prend son saru sur une épaule et l'emmène sur le plateau_

Bon, et bien devant l'empressement de nos acteurs, place au chapitre !!

Enjoy !

* * *

Dans les marches qui menaient à la neuvième maison, Goku trépignait d'impatience. En effet il savait que courir jusqu'au temple ne lui servirait à rien puisque arrivé là haut, il devrait attendre Ayoros.

Aussi il se contentait de sautiller d'une marche sur l'autre en pressant le sagittaire de se dépêcher.

Après une montée qui parut durer une éternité au jeune homme, la petite troupe atteignit enfin le palier de la maison du sagittaire.

Ayoros leur présenta une grande table de bois et s'en fut dans la cuisine pour honorer sa promesse.

Quelque temps plus tard (vivent les ellipses temporelles, c'est ça la magie de la fiction…), il revint armé d'un plateau rempli à ras bord de bonnes choses.

Les yeux de Goku se mirent à briller de milles feux et il se jeta sur la nourriture qu'il avait si longtemps attendue.

Kôgaiji, un petit sourire aux lèvres, observa son amant se goinfrer et se dit qu'après un tel repas, une bonne sieste lui serait sûrement bénéfique, comme quelques heures plus tôt, dans la maison du taureau.

Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux se mirent à briller quand il demanda au sagittaire s'il y avait un endroit dans le temple où ils pourraient se reposer de leur longue marche.

Ayoros lui répondit par l'affirmative, provoquant un grand sourire de Gojyo, qui se sentit tout d'un coup extrêmement fatigué et qui demanda également un endroit pour « faire la sieste » et si il devait le partager ce n'était pas un problème.

Ayoros lui renvoya un sourire entendu et promit qu'il leur montrerait les chambres dès la fin du repas.

A ces mots Goku parut faire un concours de vitesse avec Gojyo et ils terminèrent tous les plats en un quart de seconde avant d'attraper chacun la main de leur amant respectif et de regarder le chevalier du sagittaire d'un air suppliant. Ayoros secoua la tête en riant et les mena jusqu'à deux chambres cote à cote, chacune munie d'un grand lit deux places.

Les quatre prétendants à la sieste s'y précipitèrent et verrouillèrent les portes en lançant un « A tout à l'heure ! » joyeux à Ayoros.

Le chevalier du sagittaire retourna retrouver Sanzo et ils se préparèrent à passer un loooong moment seuls tous les deux.

Dans la première chambre, à peine Gojyo avait-il fermé la porte qu'il se jeta sur son amant pour l'embrasser goulûment, le faisant tomber sur le lit.

Hakkai sourit contre ses lèvres avant de glisser ses mains dans le dos du métis et, rompant le baiser, lui murmurer :

« Impatient, à ce que je vois… »

Gojyo lui rendit son sourire et pour toute réponse lui fit un suçon mémorable, glissant ses mains déjà brûlantes de désir sous sa chemise pour lui pincer gentiment un téton, provoquant un petit gémissement chez son amant.

Gojyo sourit comme un dément contre sa peau et pinça un peu plus fort, en lui mordillant la carotide.

« Plus fort, mon amour, je veux t'entendre crier mon nom… »

Hakkai se mordit la lèvre et gémit, les mains crispées dans le dos de son amant :

« Non…Gojyo…Ils vont nous entendre ! »

« Comme s'ils faisaient pas la même chose à coté… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A peine entré dans la pièce, Goku se jeta sur le lit et enleva sa chemise, alors que Kôgaiji verrouillait la porte. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'approcher lentement, félinement du lit tout en faisant glisser son blouson sur ses épaules.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du lit et continua son strip-tease, se caressant un instant le torse avant de faire sauter un à un les boutons de son pantalon, de faire glisser celui-ci le long de ses cuisses avec un petit soupir et de faire signe au jeune homme de s'approcher.

Goku, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, s'approcha à quatre pattes de son amant et se mit à lécher tendrement son sous-vêtement qui bien vite devint trop étroit pour ce qu'il contenait.

Goku attrapa l'élastique avec les dents et le fit doucement descendre, dévoilant le désir tendu du prince. Il se lécha les lèvres et le prit en bouche avec un ronronnement de plaisir.

Le prince poussa un gémissement en enfonçant ses ongles dans la nuque du garçon. Quelques instants plus tard, il repoussa gentiment le jeune homme et retira son sous-vêtement avant de s'installer à quatre pattes sur lui pour lui rendre la pareille.

Sa langue se glissa entre ses cuisses puis redescendit entre ses petites fesses, arrachant un petit cri de plaisir au garçon.

Un petit sourire éclaira les traits du prince alors qu'il glissait un doigt humide dans l'intimité du jeune homme qui poussa un cri plus fort.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Hn…Kôôô…encore !! plus !! »

Gojyo s'arrêta dans sa dégustation du corps de son amant et fronça les sourcils. Décidément le petit singe avait décidé de donner de la voix. Il retira donc ses doigts et s'enfonça d'un seul coup en lui, lui arrachant un cri de pur extase qui couvrit les gémissement de Goku.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kôgaiji fronça les sourcils en entendant Hakkai hurler et réfléchit à une façon de faire crier son petit singe encore plus fort. Il se retira, s'attirant un petit grognement déçu, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener de l'autre coté de la chambre pour le plaquer contre le mur qui les séparait de l'autre chambre et l'empaler à nouveau sur son membre gorgé de désir, lui arrachant un hurlement de plaisir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gojyo commença vraiment à s'énerver et installa sa « victme » plus que consentante à quatre pattes, sachant que son amant adorait cette position, avant de s'insinuer à nouveau en lui…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« AAH !! Gojyoooooooo !! Ouiiiiiiiii !! »

Sanzo se pinça nerveusement l'aile du nez et lança un regard désespéré à Ayoros. Le chevalier du sagittaire ne s'en rendit même pas compte car il fixait d'un air terrorisé le bout de la table.

Sanzo jeta un œil du même coté et vit un énorme cafard courir sur le rebord de la table. Il s'apprêtait à l'écraser quand Ayoros hurla :

« Attend !! l'écrase pas !! s'il y a des œufs y'en aura plein partout !! met un verre dessus ! »

Le bonze attrapa son verre et le retourna sur la bête. Il allait le lâcher mais se rendit compte que le verre allait se renverser donc laissa ses mains dessus.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

« Il faut le brûler ! t'as un briquet ? »

« Euh ouais mais je peux pas lâcher le verre »

« Moi je touche pas à cette horreur ! dis moi où il est je vais le chercher ! »

« Dans ma manche »

Ayoros fit le tour de la table en passant le plus loin possible de l'insecte et commença à farfouiller dans ses manches pour en sortir une multitude d'objets divers et variés.

« Euh…c'est quoi ça ? »

« Un baffeur. »

« Et ça sert à quoi ? »

« à baffer ! »

Il haussa les épaules et fouilla à nouveau. Petit à petit les objets s'amoncelèrent sur la table, un revolver, des balles, des cigarettes, une paire de menottes, un…

« Comment ça une paire de menottes ?! »

« Sans commentaires, rend moi ça ! »

« Mais nan ! à quoi ça te sert ce genre de choses ? »

« Mais je sais pas, j'ai hérité la toge de mon maître, j'ai pas vidé les manches ! »

« Ah alors, il s'en servait avec toi quand t'étais petit ?! »

Sanzo ne répondit pas mais rougit comme une pivoine et regarda ailleurs.

Ayoros étouffa un éclat de rire et continua sa recherche.

« Tiens c'est quoi cet album ? »

« C'est rien, tu ranges ! »

« Nan attend je veux juste jeter un œil…Oh sympa les photos, c'est toi quand t'étais petit ? »

« Ouais, rend le moi maintenant »

« Nan, attend pourquoi ya un panneau sens interdit sur cette page ? ya quoi après ? »

Ayoros tourna la page et rougit légèrement en voyant les photos qui suivaient.

« ah bah je vois à quoi elles servaient les menottes… »

Sanzo rougit encore un peu plus et somma un Ayoros hilare de lui rendre son album avant qu'il ne voie les photos prises par Shuei de lui et son maître en plein effort physique.

Le sagittaire obéit et fouilla encore, sortant un avion en papier orange, une photo de Goku, le journal du matin, un nikuman, mais pas de briquet.

Etrangement, plus Ayoros montait le long de sa manche, plus il se mordait la lèvre et plus il rougissait.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Sanzo n'y tint plus et hurla :

« arrêtes !!!! ça chatouiiiiiille !!! »

Un sourire pour le moins diabolique éclaira les traits du sagittaire et il abandonna immédiatement sa fouille pour s'adonner au chatouillage frénétique du grand blond.

« Nan, nan !! arrête, arrêteuuuuh !!!! »

Ce fut cet instant que choisirent Gojyo et Kôgaiji pour revenir en se jetant des regards noirs, bientôt suivis par Hakkai et Goku, l'air encore plus épuisés que quand ils étaient partis.

Les quatre nouveaux-venus s'arrêtèrent net devant cette scène des plus équivoques. En effet Sanzo, rouge comme une pivoine, se mordant les lèvres, était penché, les mains crispées sur un verre, et derrière lui se tenait Ayoros, les mains loin dans la toge du moine, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Gojyo en oublia sa rancœur contre Kôgaiji et haussa un sourcil.

« Euh…on dérange peut-être ? »

Ayoros rougit et retira immédiatement ses mains en bafouillant, comme un petit enfant pris ne faute :

« Je…je cherchais juste un briquet pour le cafard… »

Gojyo leur lança un regard assez dubitatif et tendit son propre briquet pour tuer l'infâme créature.

Sanzo éluda toutes les questions et partit au pas de course vers la prochaine maison en faisant signe a Ayoros, les joues encore un peu roses.

* * *

Voilà !!

**FIN !**

C'était la dernière maison encore habitée (enfin non, mais…bref vous allez voir…)

Mais comme je suppose que tout le monde veut savoir comment nos protagonistes vont rentrer chez eux, si Ayor va effectivement faire une annonce publique comme quoi il aime son frère, si Shion va vraiment faire genre je suis le grand pope en mini short en cuir blanc et chapeau de cow-boy…enfin bref tout un tas de chose, un petit (grand) épilogue sera posté

Mais en attendant…

Apparaît sur scène…euh ben Duo…(mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui là ??!) torse nu avec une grande pancarte marquée **envoyez des reviews pour vous plaindre qu'il n'y a pas assez de G-boys dans cette histoire !!!** et qui se fait tirer dessus par Sanzo-sama donc part en courant…

Ja ne ! minna !


	12. Epilogue

Enfin ! voici donc la fin du sanctuaire !!!

Et ben, on pourra dire qu'on l'aura attendue celle là…

Bon…devant le manque cruel d'inspiration qui m'habite lors de la rédaction de cette intro, je vous laisse lire !

Enjoy !

* * *

Les quatre compagnons suivirent Sanzo en faisant signe à Ayoros et le rejoignirent dans l'escalier.

Gojyo poussa un long soupir désespéré en voyant les escaliers qui se déroulaient devant eux, sachant que les trois prochaines maisons seraient vides.

Ils entamèrent leur longue ascension, dans le silence le plus total car tous savaient qu'à la première remarque Sanzo leur logerait une balle dans la tête.

Arrivés à la maison suivante, celle du capricorne, ils lurent le petit mot inscrit sur la porte et étouffèrent tous un éclat de rire, sauf Sanzo qui était trop énervé pour ça.

**Shura du Capricorne est parti en vacances (la fin de la ligne était rayée mais on pouvait lire:) à Hawaii **

**Il reviendra un jour où l'autre (la aussi "un jour ou l'autre etait rayé et a la place on lisait :) peut être…**

**Pour toutes réclamations, adressez vous à Saga des Gémeaux**.

Et plus bas, dans une autre écriture :

**Et aussi à Kanon des gémeaux parce que c'est aussi un peu sa faute !**

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et traversèrent la maison vide pour monter à nouveau une volée de marches.

Devant la maison du Verseau, ils entendirent des éclats de voix provenant de l'intérieur du temple censé être vide.

« Mais tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas revenir ? »

« T'inquiète…Il est chez Milo, il est pas près de revenir… »

« Mais quand même, si on nous voyait…mmh nan…arrête… »

« Allez, laisse toi faire…je sais que t'en crève d'envie…viens là, et range cette main, elle cache plus rien maintenant…mon maître reviendra pas avant longtemps… »

« Hnn…Hyôgaaaaaaaaaaaa… »

« Ben voilà…j'aime quand tu rougis comme ça, Shun, c'est trop mignon ! »

« Arrête de parler pour ne rien dire et prend moi ! maintenant ! »

« Alors maintenant t'es pressé ? faudrait savoir, enfin, c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. »

La suite fut une série de gémissements et soupirs de plaisirs qui firent sourire Gojyo et soupirer Sanzo.

Ils traversèrent en vitesse, en jetant juste un coup d'œil rapide aux deux jeunes hommes en plein effort physique dans le salon, se disant qu'il ne fallait pas trop les déranger.

Arrivés sur le seuil, les oreilles bourdonnantes des cris de ces garçons en train de découvrir leurs corps (et ouais, rappelons qu'ils ont 13 ans chacun ), ils entamèrent la montée suivante, qui menait à la maison des poissons.

Après s'être battu avec toutes les roses qui traînaient un peu partout, ils arrivèrent enfin, essoufflés, ahanants, chez le grand pope.

Gojyo s'étala avec plaisir sur le trône du grand pope et Hakkai s'installa d'autorité sur ses genoux, alors que Goku et Kôgaiji s'asseyaient par terre.

Après un instant où tous reprirent leur souffle, ils virent débarquer tous les chevaliers qu'ils avaient croisé en montant les escaliers.

Tous les chevaliers d'or, accompagnés de Kiki, Mime, Misty, Shiryu, Shun et Hyôga, les saluèrent à nouveau et s'assemblèrent en cercle plus ou moins parfait, attendant de savoir pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués.

Ayor arriva le dernier dans la pièce, la tête basse et les joues légèrement roses, et se mit au milieu du cercle, sans un mot.

Il leva la tête mais, en voyant tous les yeux vissés sur lui, il la rebaissa immédiatement et rougit de plus belle. Ayoros, hilare, lui demanda d'une voix forte :

« Un coup de main, chaton ? »

L'intéressé prit une teinte encore plus rouge si c'était possible et hocha doucement la tête.

Quelle honte ! lui, le fier lion, gêné d'avouer son amour pour son frère à cette bande de pervers tous plus dépravés les uns que les autres.

Le chevalier du sagittaire s'avança au milieu de la pièce et prit son petit frère dans ses bras pour lui relever le menton et l'embrasser le plus tendrement du monde, entourant sa taille de ses bras protecteurs. Le lion, oubliant tous ceux qui les regardaient, enlaça son grand frère en approfondissant son baiser.

En se séparant, ils se sourirent et se retournèrent ensemble face à l'assemblée étonnée mais aucunement choquée.

Une vois amusée s'éleva alors du trône du grand pope.

« Alors tu vois, c'était pas si dur que ça… »

Ayor rendit son clin d'œil et son sourire à Gojyo alors que Kanon haussait les épaules en disant :

« C'est juste pour ça que vous nous avez dérangé ? parce que nous aussi on peut le faire, hein frangin ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa son jumeau par le col et le gratifia d'un french kiss enfiévré, laissant un Saga passablement sonné.

Toute la salle se détendit à cet instant et des sourires s'étalèrent sur toutes les lèvres.

Sur ces entrefaites, Sanzo revint avec une petite statuette à la main.

« Bon, on rentre nous ! »

Gojyo et Hakkai jetèrent un œil à Saga et Kanon qui leur faisaient des clins d'œil et Goku lança un regard plein d'envie à Ayoros et Aldébaran, qui lui faisaient signe.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Sanzo qui haussa les épaules et rangea la statuette (oui oui, dans sa manche) avant de dégainer son journal et ses lunettes et de s'installer dans un coin.

Un murmure ravi traversa la salle alors que Kanon attrapait Hakkai et Gojyo chacun par une main en sautillant et redescendit vers la troisième maison, suivi de son frère.

Aldébaran lança un grand sourire à Goku quand celui-ci, blotti dans les bras de son amant, se plaignit de la faim qui le taraudait.

Il lui tendit la main en lançant de sa voix de stentor :

« Quand y en a pour 1, y en a pour 3…vous venez ? »

Goku sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa la main de Kôgaiji qui sourit de la vois aussi heureux et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front avant de suivre le colosse.

Sanzo jeta un œil par dessus son journal dans la pièce vide et partit s'installer confortablement sur le trône du grand pope, avec un soupir de soulagement…

Enfin seul…

* * *

**FIN !**

Bon bah voilà…

C'est fini…

Je suis un peu tristouille quand même lol

Mais bon…

Bon, pour une fin en apothéose…

Tous les personnages de cette fic, plus Duo, débarquent sur scène en string noir et commencent à danser sur YMCA…

Derrière eux une banderole qui dit « **c'est pas parce que c'est le dernier chapitre qu'il faut pas laisser de review !!** »


End file.
